Dancing in the rain
by Descendent123
Summary: After a science experiment gone wrong, ben is sent to the Isle of the lost with no way out. There he meets Mal, a dance loving ten year old who cant help but mess with him. As the years pass, kisses are shared and relationships grow but what happens when Bens parents find him. Will the duo stick together or is their relationship doomed? Ben/Mal Jay/Oc Evie/OC Carlos/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Dancing in the rain**

Chapter 1 – explosions and excitement

Ben PoV

Ring Ring Ring

Oh how fun I have science. A girl called Audrey is constantly trying to talk to me but I don't like her. She is quite conceded with her large crown and constant need to talk about herself but im a prince and not to mention a gentleman so I listen to her and take some interest in it. It's the right thing but sometimes I just want to break free and do something wrong for once. I can't though. Im the next king of Auradon, the example and I have no choice in the matter. Im expected to take the crown from my father in six years. I enter the class and walk over to Audrey because she is my partner on this experiment. We are trying to make an apple disappear. It's going to some place where they are stored. I am gathering that it's on the Isle of the lost. I have heard all the stories of the evil that lurks there and their children who, of course must be evil too. I don't think that fair, I mean just because of who our parents are doesn't mean we are automatically like them right?

"Ben!"

"Yea I mean yes what's the problem" I quickly say to Audrey in order to make up for me not answering. I was so focused on my thoughts that I spilled some chemicals on my shirt that made a small purple stain. It turns greenish and back to purple. Audrey screams loudly as I notice my whole body begins to glow and all I see is black before I land in a old room covered in graffiti and a small girl with piercing green eyes looking over me.

Mal PoV

"Today has been the worst day ever" I say to my best friend Evie as I watch her re pencil her eye brows on for like the fifth time today.

"Oh come on its not that bad. I mean we found a ware house with apples in it that were not completely rotten. Also Anthony Teranine was totally looking at you in science today." Evie says excitedly

"Eww gross that's disgusting tell him to keep his eyes to himself" I groan. It's starting to make my blush though so I quickly look away and try and focus on the mountain of papers in front of me.

" I don't mean that Eves, I mean the fact that I have English, Maths, Science and I.T homework all for tomorrow and I just can't even make myself start it" I say aspirated to her. After knowing her from basically birth I still don't understand her, I mean we are talking about a girl who ate 3 dermas for a makeup brush

 _ **a.n – a derma is a pound, dollar, euro etc. etc. It's the isle of the lost currency but in Auradon they use pounds because that's what im used to.**_

As she was about to reply a cloud of green smoke began to form. I grabbed my mother's septer from the corner of the living room and both of us (Evie armed with an old lamp) crept over. A boy with chestnut brown hair and blue and yellow clothes appeared. Without a second thought I raised my mother's staff and hit him with it. Really really really hard. It knocked him out and I sit back down with Evie waiting for her to say something. And say something she did.

"MAL!"

Queen Bell PoV

Im sitting in my office, waiting for my husband Adam to come home. The pile of paper work is coming in and I can't seem to get through it own my own. He always have by back and I love him so much. I get a phone call from fairy godmother or Freya as I know her. She sounds very worried and almost sick. I now it must be serious because this have never happened before. I just hope that no one has been hurt.

"Bell im afraid there has been an accident" F.G says to me her voice thick with guilt

"What has happened? Was someone hurt?

"The ten year olds where doing the experiment when they make the apple disappear and one of the students disappeared instead.

"Who was it Freya?"

"Well"

"Freya what child disappeared."

"It was ben. Ben disappeared Bell. Im so sorry"

I drop the phone and choke back a sob. I can't do it. My baby boy, my ben, my only child. I can't do this anymore. As Adam walks in and sees me. His face is worn and tears are running down his face. He holds me and tells me that everything is going to be ok but it wont. Nothing will ever be ok.


	2. Chapter 2

**[Enter Post Title Here]**

Mal PoV

It's been 5 minutes since I knocked the boy out and im sitting working my way through my math homework with Evie who is still giving me into trouble for knocking him out

"He could never wake up Mal and how would you feel then, huh how would you feel?" she drones on poking me to get her point across. By this point im noting my head and smiling but I guess I should answer.

"I don't know "I say feeling quite snarky over the fact that she is mad. I mean, a random stranger appears in your living room and you don't hit them over the head with a stick. It's the first response of an intelligent person.

"You don't know? You don't know!?" she screams angrily. She's mad at me and that's not good. Evie never gets mad. Does she actually care about that freak of a person? No she can't. She's evil, rotten, she's bad news and all because of a stranger she's going to mess it up?

"Look im sorry, I got carried away and please help me get him up before anything bad happens" I say apologetically hoping that she won't be too angry at me. I walk over to the boy and prod him with me toe. He's still unconscious so I gesture for Evie to come over. She concedes and wonders over. We grab one of his arms each and I walk down the corridor careful not bash him against. Not that I care. Of course not. It's for Evie and our friendship. Yea that's it. Totally.

As I reach a small room and open the door. Its reveals a small bed with a cracked window after I played football in it. It also has a small chest of drawers and a cupboard. We lay the boy down and Evie moves away. I look closer and see the smaller, more detailed part of his face like the small dimple on the right side of his face.

"Eh Mal come on, you can look at pretty boy later but now we need to focus on your homework" she says annoyed

I blush and look away. I will admit he is cute and probably quite nice but like my mother always said "love is for the weak minded"

"Oh come on lets go then" I say to make her shut up.

1 hour later

"And done!" I say happily. Even though it was a lot of work, Evie and I finally did all of our work.

"Oh no" she says shocked. It's already 2:20. My mum and I am going out to lunch with the enchantress

 _ **A.N – The enchantress an immortal woman who picks people and turns them into, well a villain. She gave Cruella her first fur coat, she gave jafar his staff, she gave the evil queen her magic mirror and gave maleficent the power to turn into a dragon. He put her on the isle (king beast) after he got this information. Her magic is gone but all the villains still look up to her. She was going to rule the isle but she thought that maleficent would be a better ruler.**_

"Ok see you soon?" I question

"Yea and try to let me know when pretty boy wakes up" she giggles obviously wanting a reaction from me

"Don't call him that and I thought you were leaving"

After 10 minutes of arguing about the boy, she finally leaves. I look at the time and its half past two. I have more time to kill so I decide to go to my studio. It's a small ware house on the edge of town that I place all of my stolen goods. I picked up a pair old ballet shoes and have been self-teaching myself ever since. I have already danced a lot but with the shoes it's so much easier. Not wanting to leave the boy alone in a strange hose with no food or information about where he is, I decide to leave a not on the night stand in the box room along with a glass of water and a sandwich with only a few bite marks out of it. What? I get hungry. Don't judge me. I grab my bag and my keys and leave, locking up after me. I can't help but wonder what im going to do when the boy does wake up.

Ben PoV

I wake up in an old bed with an old bed with a blanket that is all frayed at the edges. The paint is peeling off the walls and the lamp is flickering. Rain is plastered down the cracked window creating a nice breeze on my head. I carefully look to my left and I see a night stand with a murky glass of water, a small sandwich with a few bite marks in it and a note written in neat copperplate handwriting. It says:

Dear reader (sorry that I do not know your name)

My name is Mal and you appeared in my room today. I had to leave due to personal reasons but I will be back soon. Please feel free to take anything from the fridge and watch TV. Please do not go outside in case you get lost or mugged. I am very sorry that Im not here but I will try to be back as soon as possible. Thanks so much ~ Mal

P.S im sorry about the sandwich, I got hungry while writing this letter.

I laugh softly. This mal person must know how to get me home. She sounds very nice and hopefully she is but I cannot be too hopeful.


	3. Damses in destress

Ben PoV

I walk in to a room which has two couches, a throne with spicks on it, a table with a small stack of papers on it and an old battered TV. I eagerly run over to it and turn it on, desperately trying to ignore the pounding in my head which is now sporting a black, blue and yellow bruise. I rub it softy as the TV springs to life. The screen is a bit grainy but it's watchable. Snow white's plastic face appears on the screen. She has gotten a bit conceded after being named fairest of them all. Im so lost im my thoughts that I barely notice my face pop up on the screen. I turn it up and watch closer

 _On the TV_

 _Snow – and after a freak accident in one of the school science labs, prince ben has mysteriously disappeared. The teacher and on looking students are yet to be questioned and king Adam and queen Bell are expected to make an appearance later today and are asking viewers to keep a look out for their son. If you see the young prince please contact us on 08…_

 _Back to ben_

I had an old house phone that was in between the couch cushions but just my luck that the TV decided to cut off. Stupid technology. I begin to think more and more about Mals warning about venturing out of his or her apartment but I can't help but wonder what is actually out there. I think it's time I take matters into my own hands. Time to explore.

I walk down to the front door but it's locked but the window is open. Im just thankful that this mal person lives on the ground floor or else I would be domed. I gingerly climb out of it and jump, landing hard in a large rose bush .i begin to walk and after about ten minutes of dodging people and houses that look a bit too dodgy, I hear I scream. My instincts kick in and I run down an ally way which is where I heard the scream and as I turn right, I can't even believe what im seeing. Two boys that look around fourteen are cornering a young girl around my age. Judging by their clothes and almost cloth like appearances, I am guessing that they are the sons of oogie-boogie. The girl by this point has caught my eye and I know I can't run, no matter how much I would like to. I see a small craft knife sitting in the corner and as I pick it up I see the boy's hands trail down to her thighs and rough, callous hands attempted to un -zip her skirt. I have no regrets as I tackle one and watch as the other bolts it. They are not even that strong but that's maybe because im as strong as a horse and I don't even have to work at it, I just am. Without even realising it I have mangled this guy's face so much that I can't even say it anymore. I raise the craft knife and am about the knife the buy in stomach but then I stop.

"Come on ben, go on, do it!" the voice in my head purrs trying to get me to strike. I attempted to block it out but it keeps coming out

"Just do it ben he deserves it" it says "look what he did to the girl"

No, no, no. I throw it away and knock him out with a punch. I run back to the blue haired girl who is trying to shuffle away from me.

"Hey. Hey its ok im here to help you. Please you have to trust me "I try to persuade her. After 5 minutes of trying to get her to stop crying, eventually getting her to talk to me. She isn't even talking, she is now clutching on to my shirt and sobbing her eyes. We exchange names and I only tell her my first name to not cause suspicion on how I got her. Her face has curiosity in it and looks almost like she knows me but I am gone before she has time to ask any questions

Even after one incident I know that this place is dangerous. If I want to survive the beast inside of me is going to have to break free

 **Hey guys, thanks so much for all your reviews and even just reading this story. This is my first fanfic so I will apologise for any mistakes. I am trying to update every day but not tomorrow because it is Halloween so it's not very likely that I will but you never know. To answer some of your questions – yes, the enchantress in chapter 2 is the enchantress from beauty and the beast and she did turn Adam into the beast. I am only making this part up so it consists to my story but basically the enchantress turned Adam into the beast and well, a villain but after people like maleficent and evil queen got defeated by love, she gave him a rose and told him to find true love. Not believing in it herself, she thought her plan was fool proof but it was not Bell – proof after all. Then comes the whole epic romance between Bell and Adam and the enchantress is defeated. I will say again that it's made up so please don't criticise me for getting it wrong. Anyway please review and tell me your opinion on how ben and mal should meet. Thanks xx**


	4. Chapter 4

**Not an update**

So sorry but will not be able to update until like the end of the week. With family and Halloween last weekend and also tests coming up, im really busy. I have a maths and English test next week that is a test to see which grade I sit for S3 (I don't know how kit works in other countries but that's how it works in Scotland and that's how it will work for my story). It also works towards my higher or GCSE exams in S4 and it basically determined m future so yea, no pressure there. I do however promise that at least one chapter will be up by Friday maybe even sooner depending how much studying I get done. Thanks so much for reading and I will update soon.

Descendants 123


	5. free falling

Mal PoV

As I wonder the streets, hoping for an elderly woman to perhaps drop a few shopping bags and I could grab them. I do not what state my house will be in when I get home. Who knows what pretty boy has done. For some weird reason I cannot bring myself to hate that boy and I haven't met him. I grab an old drain pipe a pull myself up and begin walking on the roof. It is dangerous to be on the ground this late at night. The Gaston twins normally are terrorising the streets. They are the type of boys that would shine a magnifying glass on an ant just to see it squirm. Greg is older by two minutes and grant was kinda the reason his mother died. He attacked the nurse and she dropped the umbilical cord scissors and it went straight into her throat. Boys. I am lost in my thoughts when I see one shadow (mine) morph into three. Oh great, the Gaston twins. I pull out my lucky knife that Jafar's son jay got me for my tenth birthday. We begin to fight and as I am fighting strong I feel my strength wavering. My knife has been ripped from my grasp and I am beginning to struggle. Greg is slowly lowering my knife towards my throat and there is nothing I can do because grant has my legs and because Greg is straddling my stomach I can move. The knife begins to draw blood and suddenly I am free. A boy that is my age that I do not know is pummelling the two boys and I know that it's pretty boy. He is fighting like a pro but im but im mot impressed. Not at all. I grab him before he can do some permeant damage at scream at him.

"You where meant to stay at the house"

TIME SKIP TO 2 HOURS LATER

As the boy whose name I found out to be ben fell asleep on the couch, I wonder over to him and push his sandy brown bangs out of his eyes. I was falling and I was falling fast.


	6. Maleficents thoughts

Maleficents chapter

Maleficents pov

I am walking across the hall to my bedroom in my apartment as I hear a small voice singing a tune that I recognise. It's my daughter Mal. Before you ask, no she is not named after me, her name is Malory after my great grandmother. I only met her once when I was twelve and that memory stayed with me. Her friends and I call her Mal because she could not say Malory and it just stuck. She is singing a song that I recognise as a song from Cinderella.

"A dream is a wish your heart makes, when your fast asleep"

Her voice is pure and innocent. You can hear the emotion running though it. A simple longing is clear to me and I already know what she wants. A father. Not that much to ask but I can't bring myself to tell her what happened

FLASH BACK

I WAS WALKING THROUGH TOWN GETTING SOME NEW CLOTHES FOR MAL AS I CAME ACROSS MY HOUSE. BUT IT WASNT MY HOUSE ANY MORE. THE LAST MEMORIES OF THE BUILDING,SLOWLY BEING LICKED UP BIT BY BIT BY THE FLAMES AND THE SMELL OF ASHES NEARLY MAKE ME FAINT. I CANT CONTAIN MY WORRY ABOUT MAL AND MICHEL ( MY HUSBAD) WHEN I SEE A TALL MAN SHOUTING AT SOME ONE TO HURRY AS THEY RUN INTO THE HOUSE. ITS MICHEL. I CATCH UP WITH HIM, SCREAMING FOR HIM TO STOP BUT HE DOESNT BECAUSE MAL IS IN THEIR. MY SWEET BABY GIRL WAS WAILING AND SCREAMING FOR HER MUMMY AND DADDY TO GET TO HER IN TIME AND HE DID. AS HE REACHES THE BALCONY AND GETS READY TO CLIMB DOWN THE FIRE ESCAPE WE INSTALLED A FEW YEARS BACK, HE SLIPPED. MAL ESCAPES HIS ARMS AND LUCKLY JAFAR IS ON HAND TO CATCH HER BEFORE HE FALLS BUT MICHEL IS NOT SO LUCKY. THE FLAMES BEGIN TO SPREAD, FORCING THE CROWD BACK AND HE WAS ALMOST THEIR BUT THEN TE LADDER BREAKS. THE LAST SOUND BEFORE I BLACK OUT WAS THE DEAFENING SOUND OF MY BABY GIRL SCREAMING FOR HER DADDY AND I KNOW, OUR LIFES WILL NEVER BE THE SAME.

FLASH BACK OVER

After that day I made a vow tags nothing would ever happen to Mal for as long as I lived. We moved in with the evil queen and her daughter Evie, who became good friends with Mal, spending almost all day with her and soon after the evil queen became good friends as well. I met cruella devil and as I was already good friends with jafar he became part of our group. I have an amazing life and I just want to grasp on to it in case anything bad happens. Sure I may be mistress of evil and destroyer of worlds but all of that changed. It changed for love.

As I walk through the living room door, I see a small boy, round about ten sleeping on my couch. He has no blanket or pillow so I pick up one of each and lifer his head up so I can put the pillow under it. Next I lay the blanket on him and turn off the small lamp in the corner. Guess that's my TV time gone then. Then I realise, only Mal could have put him there. Gosh I may love that little girl but sometimes I really gotta wonder.

What am I going to do with her?


	7. Wake up

Belle PoV

It's been a day since Ben has disappeared and I can not sleep. His small pale face is every where. In the pictures in the corridor, on the T.V and the newspaper. The whole kingdom now knows about the missing prince, even the villains in the Isle of the lost. It was probably a bad move because if he was there, the villains could take advantage of him by kidnapping him and demanding freedom. I would do anything to get him home safe and sound. But enough of that, I need to go to sleep. I ant help find him if I am sleep deprived and tired can I?

As I slowly drift of to sleep I hear Adam sneak in, attempting and failing to not disturb me. He sighs and I know he misses Ben as much as I do. Oh god I miss him so much. I can't do it anymore. I sit up and cry with my husband prying for my baby boy. I guess this is what happens when you wake up.

Ben PoV

(Sleeping)

U

I am running away from something. What it is, I don't know but I can't stop. A dark, black, smoky figure drapes its hand on my shoulder. It is made of bones. It's face is plain and and indescribable but it burns my flesh with a single stare from its black slits in its face. It gargles all my fears from its sickening mouth, resulting me to turn to tears. It says

Monster ~ " you are a nothing Ben Kingston and you will never be. You are a disappointment to your family and your kingdom. No one will and has ever loved you. Your parents haven't even noticed that your gone so don't try and convince yourself other wise. You are nothing but a cold hearted BEAST

(End of dream)

I wake up shivering and crying, huddled up in a blanket. I harshly wipe my eyes and try to close my eyes but I can't. I guess it wouldn't kill me to stay awake. Anything is better than seeing that again. It's not so bad to just wake up

i

Hey guys I just wanted to update quickly because I have been a tad sidetracked lately but hopefully you guys will be happy that I'm back. Thanks to everyone who have been reviewing and I don't want to sound selfish or anything but I'd love to get to 40 review and maybe a couple on my other story lost and found. Thanks to everyone who is reading. Xx

~ descendent 123


	8. Evil spirits and evil dreams

Unknown PoV

I have finally put my plan into action. By fooling those ridiculous Auradonians into grief for their lost son and prince, they will have no choice in the matter when I threaten to kill him to get the throne. I have no power but with help from my faithful servants and followers, I will begin my reign as queen. I may have failed once or twice to get my way but this time it is handed to me on a plate. The throne shall be mine!

Mal PoV

I toss and turn in my bed after brushing my hair. I can't seem to get to sleep. My door opens and my mother, maleficent enters with a stern look on her face. I know that it's about Ben and why he is here but that's the thing. I don't know! All I know about him is that his name is Ben ( duh), he's from Auradon and he got here after a science experiment went wrong at his school. Nothing else. Well I probably shouldn't mention that he has a gold ring in his finger that could feed the whole of the isle for like 6 months. Those Auardonians, so greedy. I am interrupted by my mother coughing at me.

" Mal sweetheart, why is there a young boy laying sleeping on our couch?" She questions. She has a slight edge to her voice that lets you know that she means business.

She must sense that I am uncomfortable about the situation and she les the matter drop.

"Very well then, I guess we can talk about it in the morning" she orders. The one thing you should probably know about my mother is that she does not suggest things. She tells you what to do and when to do it by. No deliberation, just that.

She kisses the top on my head and wishes me evil dreams. It's an old joke between the two of us. I sigh softly and burrow into my quilt. I got away with it. For now


	9. the boys are back

Jay PoV

I wake up in my small bed with my father making breakfast. It normally tastes so bad that I just pretend to eat it and buy some food at the market. I wouldn't want to hurt his feeling though. I wonder through and hear him shout

" HI JAY"

He always shouts when the radio is on and even if it's just crackling he still manages to go deaf. After a fake breakfast and a quick change, I make my way over to my friend Carlos's house. He's cruella de Vil's 's a bit younger but he skipped a year because he was so smart. Then Carlos and I go up to the apartment above his to get a girl called Evie. She's evil queens daughter and make up obsessed. She's also super smart and really fast at reading and stuff but she would never admit it. We then all go to Mal's house. She lives a few doors down from our apartment block and is like our best friend. She's also the only one in the hose when her mom, Maleficent is not there. Yup that's the mistress of all evil.

I begin to scale the building and peep around the window. It's a tad cracked and I see that the T.V is on so someone must be home. I enter the house via the window ( which is never locked) and see Mal sitting next to the aga eating breakfast.

A.N ~ an aga is a large oven which stays on all day and heats the house. They are typically in old Victorian houses or in this case the old Isle of the lost houses.

Evie wanders in through the door with Carlos behind her and grabs Mal. Rushing her out the door, Carlos and I press our ears up against the door and listen eagerly.

" we need to tell them!"

"We can't, if anyone else finds out ..."

"If anyone else finds out then so what! Carlos and Jay are our best friends and if you don't tell them, I will"

We step back from the door and exchange a look of confusion. What are they not telling us and why? It was then I notice a human shaped blob on the couch. What have they done! It's a boy and it opens its eyes and see's us. There is a few moments of awkward silence until Carlos breaks it.

"Um hi?"


	10. Mirror mirror in my hand

Hey guys thanks for waiting so long for me to update and I have seen a lot of other people doing disclaimers and most of them are boring so I have decided to make mine more interesting. Tell me if you want me to continue or just do the boring ones. Thanks so here we go. Just warning you, they are a tad long.

 **Me: Mal can you do the disclaimer please**

 **Mal: Why? It's pretty obvious that you don't own descendants**

 **Ben: Yea this disclaimer is r-i-d-i-c-u-l-o-u-s**

 **Mal: Ben! Did you eat another cookie?**

 **Audrey: benny boo I still love you!**

 **Ben: gahhhhhhhhh (runs away)**

 **Me: oh Evie thank goodness you're here can you do the disclaimer for me please**

 **Evie: sure. Mirror mirror in my hand, who's the cutest on the land. IT'S DOUG**

 **Doug: blushes***

 **Jay: ahh there's an evil blue man chasing me!**

 **Genie: you aint ever had a friend like me**

 _ **The door of a cupboard opens and sully from monsters Inc. appears**_

 **Sully: wrong door sorry**

 **Descendant's gang: gahhhhhhhhh!**

 **Me: (over the commotion) I don't own Disney's descendants ok!**

 **Carlos: does anyone have any chocolate?**

Evie pov

Yesterday I was with my friend mal and a strange boy appeared in her living room. Unfortunately I had to leave because my mother and I had to go to lunch with the enchantress. I never really liked her because ei have always loved beauty and the beast. I guess without her belle and adam would have never met and there would be no story but she is scary and creepy. Lunch was really strangle. We went to mother gothels diner and had her specialty, hazelnut soup. Its actually really nice. The only thing is the atmostphere was really akward. My mother had to make me go it the bathroom so that she could talk to the enchantress alone.

Other kids would have been more intrigued about what they were talking about but not me. Mother always says that a girl should not stick her nose in places where it does not belong. Mal should really learn that lesson after she punched some guy in the face for picking on a little kid. She would kill me for saying it but I do really think that she has goodness in her heart. She just needed to bring it out. Maybe pretty boy could help her out. Hahaha pretty boy and mal. It's a match made in heaven. Or a match made in hell according to the isle because hades normally united people in marriage. Who knew that he had a legal document that allows him to be a minister at weddings? It's quite bitter sweet if you ask me.

I hear a small knock on the door and my friend jay appears. I open the window and without any thought or even asking, he grabs my hand and pulls me out of it. Screaming and struggling does not seem to have any effect on him. He just keeps tugging and tugging until we reach Carlos's apartment. Jay is way stronger than us and nothing can stop him when he is on a mission.

We arrive at Mals house quickly and before the boys can stop me I grab her and pull her out the door. My hand hurts now because I had to cover her mouth to stop her screaming. Biting your friends is not ok! I stop and shout at her until I see a small golden ring in her hands with a beasty design on it. That type of ring could feed the entire isle for like a year. I quickly ask what it is and she tells me that she found it next to pretty boy. Except she says his name is ben. She totally likes him.

"We should tell the boys about him" I say hoping that I don't have to keep any secrets from them

"No Evie no one else needs to know about him, my mum already found out and shes not happy

"Well they are kinda already here" I whisper and hang my head

"What!" she screams

She runs out of the room in time to here Carlos saying hi to him. Im quite surprised because he is normally the quiet one. I see the boy again and wow he is cute but Mal likes him so I totally can't have him. Hahaha im such a good friend.


	11. Golden boy

**Disclaimer**

 **Me: jay are you ok to do the declaimer**

 **Jay: so many blue people, don't want to make a wish**

 **Me: ok. How about you Mal. Mal!**

 **Mal: (stops kissing ben) oh sorry kinda busy**

 **Me: that's ok your totally my OPT so I forgive you**

 ** _Maleficent appears_**

 **Me: maleficent! I thought you were a lizard!**

 **Maleficent: im doing the disclaimer sweetie is that ok?**

 **Me: (stuttering) y..y..yes that's f..f…fine g..g..go ahead**

 **Maleficent: descendant 123 does not own descendants you puny humans and if you say otherwise I will turn you all TO DUST**

 **Me: (nervously) on with the chapter**

Ben PoV

It's been two days since I left auradon and now I'm sitting on the floor with 4 other people including mal playing a board game and quietly observing them like an explorer looking at animals. This is what happened today

I woke up from a disturbed sleep. The same nightmare keeps repeating its self and I'm beginning to believe it. Who would want me? I can't be king and I have defiantly left my family and the Kingdom down so hanging out with Mal seems like a welcome distraction. The first thing I notice is that it's Thursday and she is not at school. When I asked her later that day she told me that she doesn't go to school or rather she bunks off from time to time.

I fell asleep again and thankfully the voice in my head has quieted down a bit so I can sleep. Windows are being opened and I can't keep my eyes closed for much longer. Voices are getting louder and I can't help it. I need to look. Is it a villain or a demon or something worse. I look up and see...

A boy

Two actually and they where staring at me like I was some sort of Alien. One was tall with a red beanie and their other was small with white tipped hair. The smaller one who is apparently called Carlos was the first to break the silence which was a sunrise because I never thought that he would. He seems quite shy but funny and smart at the same time. The older boy, Jay was frozen still with his mouth wide open in shock. To be honest it was quite funny and took my mind away from the dream I had.

Suddenly a blue haired girl came in with a massive grin on her face. Her name was Evie and it turns out they all knew Mal. Evie and Jay begin to fight quietly and Carlos walks over and says,

"Don't worry you get used to it, the only way they shut up is if someone intervenes and I have been punched way to much to do that"

"Punched?" I asked shocked

"Yea, by accident though don't worry they aren't that mean"

"Oh ok then what ar...

I ask but suddenly Mal burst though the door and stops them. My heart warms but I don't know why. I normally don't believe in love at first sight or 20th sight in our case so why is she different.

"Stop!" She yells pulling me out of my trance and Evie and Jay turn around and start to apologise not only to me but to Carlos as well.

10 minuets later after everything has been cleared up I learn a few things about each of them.

Mal is maleficents daughter and can't straighten her left arm because she dislocated it

A.N ~ this actually happened to me and I can't straighten my arm for another 10 months

Evie is the evil queens daughter and loves romance books

Carlos is cruella Devils son and skipped a grade of school and is now in the same grade as the rest despite being a year younger

Jay is Jafars son and hates his fathers cooking with a passion

Now j am sitting playing board games with the children of the most evilest villains of all time. I guess sometimes life just throws you a curve ball, am I right.

Unknown PoV

I grin evilly and watch as the children play a board game. Tampering with bens dreams was my best plan so far. Evil queen backed out of my plan because she claimed that children deserve a chance to live and that she is done being evil. She wants to focus on Evie and being a good mother. Unlike me. My daughter is no use to me except to keep me young. When she turns 16 I will take over her body and live in it instead. No one can stop me, not even the fairy godmother herself. Evil has a new face and its name is...

Circe


	12. Walk away

Disclaimer

Me : Mal do the disclaimer please

Mal: I'm eating ok leave me and my strawberries alone

Me : you can't burry yourself in strawberries and make them your friends

Mal: But I like my strawberry friends, they give me warm strawberry hugs plus I'm hiding

Me: why is it Evie?

Mal : yup she wants to do the disclaimer too

Evie : descendant123 does not own.. Ahhhh

Carlos: I'm doing it!

Jay: no I'm doing it!

Evie: no me!

Mal: me!

Me : ( over the noise) now who can I trust to do it

Yoda: me thinks that you have quite a pickle young Jedi

Me: ok well that just happened, I don't own descendants as you have guessed by now so...

Yoda: BYE!

Me: Yoda!

Yoda: Ooo strawberries

Belle PoV

I am watching from my carriage with lumiér and I see destruction. Our guards are looking all over for Ben which involves looking in all the houses. Cinderella knocks on the window angrily and I know what it's about. She wants us to stop but I can't. I want my baby back. She would not understand heck Maleficent would understand better than her. She spoils her son Chad rotten. Whatever he wants he gets and I hate it. Children should not be spoiled like that.

Ben would never behave like that and I can't say that I would not like to give that kid a good old kick in the backside. I open the carriage door and she starts to scream at me

"Stop this madness at once Belle, you have no right to do what you are doing, so much for a queen, me and Charles should have been king and queen, after all everyone knows that I had a harder life than you!"

I am shocked. A princess talking to a queen. Frankly I am offended but over all I am mad. She has had everything handed to her on a plate. Not a clean one of she cleaned it either because everyone knows that she is terrible. The staff in my castle talk a lot.

"How dare you, I grew up as an outcast, a disappointment to my village, my father was kidnapped, I had a stalker on my back every single day of my life and I rescued myself! What did you do? Shove your fat ass in a dress and shoes and clean a few plates, we are all so sorry for you. Maybe next time you will think before you speak. Now I know where Chad gets it from" I spit out angrily

I never meant to insult her or Chad but it all fell out. All the emotions I have tried to consume in work and at home. With Ben gone my filter I once possessed has disappeared into the wind. I guess we all have a bit of beast in us

I order the footman to continue through the town and I turn around. I see Cinderella and prince not - so charming. Her motor mouth is moving and I know she is telling him everything. I don't care anymore. I just want to leave.

I close my eyes and lean against the cushions. A single tear falls down my face. God I wish that Adam was here but he's with the troupes. Sometimes you just have to walk away


	13. Happily never after

chapter 13

 **Hey guys! Happy Saturday. Who else is watching im a celeb right now? I AM! Gosh lady C annoys me but oh well. Im u watch it let me know who u want to win, I want gorge to win, he's so cute (internally squeals). I am also loving the new descendant's shorts, go and check them out if you haven't. A bit short but pretty good. Anyway, on with the chapter (this will stir up some mixed reviews and it's a tad controversial as it hints on abuse and horrible stuff, I will not acre is you skip this chapter, please just don't hate because I did warn you)**

 **Me: Ok so now that yoda is gone, Carlos can you please do the disclaimer please? Carlos? Carlos!**

 **Carlos: Wait a minute please, im trying to get my tourney gear on**

 **Coach: Hey you to get your gear on or get out of the kill zone1**

 **Me: Wait what's a kill zone? Excuse me what's going on?**

 ** _Gets rapidly shot with dragon arrows_**

 **Me:** ** _wheezing in pain_** **. I don't own descendants** ** _*groan*_**

Cinderella/Ella PoV

I watch the carriage drive away, queen belle leaving me in the dust. Oh how I despise her. I hate al the other "princesses". Everyone knows I am prettier than snow white, that I am more intelligent than belle and way more brave than Mulan. I mean come on, im beautiful because why else would prince charming want to marry me, im smart because I got all those pathetic mice to do all my work for me (they came to the palace in search of a new home, the first thing I did was call an experiment) and im really brave because I stood up to lady terrain (kind of). I wonder what I could do to get revenge on Belle. Charles or charms as I call him, comes up to me and asks what's wrong.

"Ella babe, what's going on with your face its terribly red and blotchy, you look hideous"

"That stupid bit... Eh witch belle told me that I was just a fat chick in a dress who scrubbed a few pots" I scream almost close to hitting him in frustration.

"Then what does that make me huh, I stupid idiot who married a fat ass in a dress? "He says gripping my arm, marking my arm. I barely notice the blood trail running down my arm. The prince, well now king is not very charming or supportive. He seemed so much better in the books.

"Charles please stop, you're really hurting me" I sob trying to wrench my arm away from him.

"Fine but just wait until you get home" he whispers in a very threatening voice.

He walks away leaving me on the ground crying. I was wrong. Im not as pretty as snow white, just ask the scars on my back. Im not as smart as Belle, I could have left with Chad a long time ago. Im not as brave like Mulan, as a wife and mother I should have stood up to Charles sooner.

Tears drip down my face and I can't help but feel useless. I know I was a slave in my old life but I guess Im just a useless here. I have to leave. I deliberate on leaving Chad behind but I know Charles will take his anger out on my sweet, innocent baby boy.

Ok so not so innocent and not as sweet as he could be but can you blame him? Instead of lullabies and toys, he got screams and servants posing as his mum and dad. As much as I hate to say it, belle is my only hope at the moment. A young boy approaches me and offers me a lift home on his father's turnip truck. I automatically say yes and climb in the back. An hour later I am packing a bag with a few essentials for me and Chad. Thankfully Charles was in a meeting and gives me a few minutes to make an escape with my blearily eyed boy.

So what if im not smart or as pretty but I sure as hell feel braver than I ever have. I feel brave and free. I think about ben and look back at my old village. If he is there, I can only hope that he doesn't decide to pay Chad a visit. I hear an anguished cry of anger and I knowharles has read my letter that I just had to leave. I guess not everyone gets their perfect happy ending.


	14. dance to disappear

**Hey guys im thinking about doing a time skip to when the kids are a bit older but then making a chapter on what has happened before that. Let me know in the comments and stuff. It's ok if you want me to stick to the story as it is. There is going to be a few more chapters before though.**

 **Disclaimer**

 **Nurse Rapunzel: Ok so it looks like you took quite a tumble on the field today**

 **Me: You can say that again**

 **Audrey: Oh shut up peasant. I hate you**

 **Me: Ok? Well since you are here, will you d the disclaimer for me?**

 **Audrey: and why would I do that for you?**

 **Me: I can get ben to come here will roses for you**

 **Audrey: Really!** _ **Looking very hopeful**_

 **Me: No you horrible witch, I hate you, ungrateful gold digger!** _ **Throws water on her**_

 **Audrey: Gahhhhhhhhh** _ **begins to melt**_

 **Me: I always knew she was a witch. Anyway, I don't own Disney's descendants my little eviletts in training**

Mal PoV

After a quick snack with ben and my friends, we all end up sitting on the sofa with Evie chatting about how ridiculous boys are. I mean Jay is now tackling Ben and Carlos to the ground with a stick in his hand. Demanding them to stand up and fight like men.

"It's kinda cool how they get along so well" Evie says with a hint of happiness in her voice. I see her looking out of the window. Outside it's raining with a boy looking at the rain falling down his face. I hate to admit it but he is kinda cute but not my type. My type is someone who's a bit dorky but cute, someone who isn't afraid to confess how they feel about me in front of a crowed, with a cute grin and floppy brown hair that makes my heart melt like a rotten apple cream on a hot isle day, someone like, well Ben.

I sigh. I've come t grips with my feelings for me and part of me did actually believe that we could be together but after finding his ring with the royal beast symbol on it, he is quite clearly a prince and im just a plain old person with no royal status or tiara. He doesn't feel the same way and im ok with that.

Im working on being ok with that

The phone rings and it's a welcome distraction. A couple of weeks ago I finished my tests for the rest of the year and my mum and I were going to go out for dinner but with busy and stuff we never got a chance. Today we are going to and I get to choose. There are only three options but even so. I think im going to go with oogie boogies nightmare bar and restaurant on the counts that I have never is not true that all villains stay evil as my mum always says that evil is made not born and can be as easily replaced like an old tea towel that has done a few rounds of tug of war with a dog.

I rush to pick up the phone and im right, it is my mum. I tell my friends including ben to shut up and they immediately do. They now that this is very important to me.

 ***bold is Mal,** **bold and underlined is maleficent**

 **Hey sweetheart**

 **Hi mum how are you? Good? Great because I am very excited about tonight! Im thinking Oogie Boogies restaurant tonight after you get home from work and then…**

 **Sorry sweetheart im going to have to take a rain check. Diablos up in the air about the deadlines and well you know how it is in the office**

 **Yea its ok um will I see you tonight?**

 **No sorry, I won't be home till at least 12 at night so I want you in bed before ok. And because I don't see you evil dreams!**

 **Evil dreams, bye mum**

 **Yea bye Mal**

I put down the phone and a single tear rolls down my face. She promised me that she would be there. She promised that she would try harder. She promised that I would finally have to stop tucking myself at night. Heck she probably didn't even organise a baby sitter, not that I need one. I learnt how to cope with loneliness when I was eight for crying out loud. I guess I don't come at the top of her priorities anymore. Not even in the top 10. I slam down the phone and run out, not caring about the tears that are now running down my face at a rapid pace. I hear Evie, Jay and Carlos running after me and Ben promptly stopping them. Im happy that he did. I just want to be alone.

I finally reach my studio/ware house and grab my ballet shoes. As I dance, I feel my sadness slowly fade away. The door opens and someone walks in as I turn. I don't stop dancing because I probably don't even know them. The tears start to fall again and I don't stop dancing. I don't think I will ever stop.


	15. Time skip part 1

**Disclaimer:**

 **Me: thank god that little girl is gone, I mean she looks like a rainbow threw up on her.**

 **Freddie: tell me about it, oh have you got any puffed deliciousness?**

 **Me: what the what? Who are you and what is a puffed deliciousness?**

 **Freddie: im Freddie and im dr facilier's daughter, my real names Frederique but if you call me that I will scratch your eyes out.**

 **Me: noted. So Freddie would you like to do the disclaimer for me?**

 **Freddie: yea sure. Descendant123 does not own descendants and if you don't realise that sooner or later I will knock you into next week**

 **Me:** _ **a bit shaky.**_ **What she said.**

 **Welcome back my little eviletts in training! Im so glad and thankful to everyone who has reviewed and even just read. I have decided that im am going to do the time skip that I mentioned in the last chapter so here we go. The time skip will be up until the gang is fourteen and well I shouldn't say much. There will be important decisions for the gang and then** _ **ANOTHER**_ **time skip up until they are sixteen. Hope you guys are ok with my decision and don't hold it against me. I would also like to point out that after a few years of living with Mal and maleficent, ben moved out, and lives in the apartment with his landlord who looks after him. The landlord is narissa the villain from enchanted so here we go, the time skip update**

Ben and Mal age 13 ~ the smoothie shop dates

Mal PoV

The smoothie shop has become really important to me and Ben. I have started to properly liking him. I feel in love with the boy with the golden ring when I was ten but I fell for ben in that smoothie shop. It holds so many memories to me like that's the first time we held hands. Oh great, im turning into Evie, how wonderful. She fell for the guy in the rain whose captain hooks son, James. The boys are fine. Jay has mastered the act of flirting and has all the girls falling over him (minus Evie and I duh). Carlos has a knack of inventing and made a machine that actually broke the barrier for like two seconds and then promptly failed. He is working on it.

Ben comes back with a mango smoothie for me and a banana one for him. As he sips it I ask how he can drink that. I have a deep hatred for bananas because well the smell horrible. He laughs as I wrinkle my nose. Ben looks oddly flustered today as he takes my hand in his, making me blush slightly.

"Um mal can I talk to you about something" ben asks sounding very nervous.

"Yea sure" I say feeling very excited. I can feel myself sounding hopeful and I hate myself for it. I sound like a prissy, pink princess.

"Um would you like to go on like a date with me tonight" he says sounding quite cute

"Sure. Yea that sounds awesome, see you there. Um where is there?" I say blushing

"I can pick you up at seven. But not with a car" he laughs

As we walk back to my house and I now I can say that I love the boy who appeared in my house three years ago.

 **This is a chapter about ben and his dreams and how he is coping with them**

A nightmare dressed like a day dream~ age 13

Ben PoV

I just got back from my date with Mal and it was great. That girl really is one of a kind. So much for not believing in true love right? I feel like I can tell her anything. Well almost everything. I haven't told a soul about my dreams and lately they seem to be leaving me. Thank you, who ever got tired of tormenting me. It's only been like 3 years. It's pretty late so as soon as get to what is now my home, have a shower and finally get home it's like 1 in the morning. Im asleep before im head even hits the pillow.

 **Dream world –**

 **I am surrounded by a pit of darkness and there is no way out. A sudden spotlight appears and I see mal, tied up in a chair, trying to scream but failing because of the shadow like cloth in her mouth. I desperately try to get to her but me feet just sink into the gunge below me. A shadowy figure tells me-**

" **You must only save yourself or her, now choose"**

" **Save her please just don't hurt her" I plead desperately trying to escape**

" **It would be such a shame if something where to happen to her, right ben" the figure hisses. Its voice is like velvet and its hands are rough and callous. The figure now draws a line over Mals throat with a small dagger**

" **No!" I scream, trying to break free**

 **The knife is plunged into her throat and I am free. I run over and hold mal for a final time. The last words she croaks out will haunt me forever. Even if I do wake up**

" **I thought you loved me Ben"**

 **End of dream**

 **I wake up panting and struggling for breath. I get a glass of water and try and calm myself down. The dream is over but my suffering and torture is not. I can't bear to go back to sleep so I go down to the basement. A few punch bags donated from a guys in the street hung there and I punch them. It becomes a rhythm. Punch, punch, punch. My fears, my love and disappointments are left in the bag and it leaves me with a few bruises on my knuckles but I don't care. The deed is done. The old ben is gone. And the new ben is here to stay.**


	16. time skip part 2

**Hey guys this is the second part of my time skip. There is one more part and then they are 16. Hope that you enjoy this chapter and I will post more tomorrow**

 **Disclaimer**

 **Me: hi chad will you do the disclaimer from me even though you are a complete douche bag.**

 **Chad: only if you do my home work**

 **Me:** _ **smiles evilly**_ **sure I would love to do that for you chad, gosh you are so charming** _ **being very sarcastic**_

 _ **Walks back to my own room and dumps chads bag in the open fire**_

 **Chad: oh and by the way its pages 123 to… omg what have you done**

 _ **He runs over to the fire**_

 **Me: I don't own descendants just like shad doesn't won a brain**

Time skip part 2 – deal with the devil – the descendants are now 15

Anthony PoV

I watch as Mal and her pathetic little boy toy stand in line at the smoothie shop. They go there so often they can cut the queue and no one cares. I tried doing that and I got thrown out. Mal should not be playing hard to get with me. She is clearly sending massages to me for me to buck up my game and that's what im going to do. Girls are constantly throwing themselves at me and I can't help but love it. It's a great way to make Mal notice me. A girl wanders up to me and I recognise her as Vanessa, Ursula's daughter. She shoves a not in my hand and saunters off. I hastily shove the note into my pocket trying to focus on my soon to be girlfriend. As my purple haired goddess sits down I notice that Ben is not there. I head over to the table and press my hands onto her hips and she leans against me. I can tell that she loves it. She pulls away and the shock on her face is clear. She tries to splutter out words but she can't because just like that, my lips are on hers. She tries to break free but im to strong. Im really getting onto it but a large hand pulls me away and slams me into the wall. Its ben, Mals fake boyfriend. It should be me and Mal not Mal and Ben ok!

Punches are thrown and eventually I end up in a ditch in an ally way. Mal is ok and unfortunately so is her little boyfriend ben. My head, back and legs are bruised and cut, my ankle is now broken and im pretty sure I am dying. A strange feeling overcomes me and I fall asleep, not certain if I will ever wake.

When I eventually do, I am in a small cave with my hands tied down to the bed. A young girl about 13 is there also and as soon as she sees that I am awake she runs off. Shouting and screaming is heard in the background as I try to gather my thoughts. How am I going to get ou.

"Hello my dear one" a voice next to me says

I crane my neck around enough to see a dark figure next to me. I strangle a scream and I can't help but let out a sob. I feel so useless and defenceless.

"Oh don't be so stupid and idiotic, get up my daughter did your chains terribly" she shouts, the second bit is so obviously directed at the young girl. The girl lets out a small sob and I suddenly feel sorry for her. No one deserves to be belittled like that.

"I saw you with that girl earlier today me young boy, you crashed and burned my dear. It's such a shame though because she is a very beautiful girl and clearly you like her very much. How you like to be with her. For the rest of your miserable life." She muses and I can't stop myself from replying.

"Yes she should be with me don't you think that she should be with me but what do you mean by being with me forever?" I ask confused on what is about is going to happen.

"I can guarantee that with some patience, I can get rid of the boy and you can get the girl, what do you say kiddo?" she hisses.

The girl behind her is signalling for me not to take the deal but I can't help it. I love mal so much.

"Yes I accept" I whisper. The wicked woman and I should be happy but `I feel like I made a deal with the devil.

 **This one is in jays PoV and is kinda short.**

Time skip part 2 – hurricane girl – still fifteen

Jay PoV

As I throw a kid in a ditch I see someone watching. It's Cara, mother gothels daughter. She's really pretty and unfortunately she has a boyfriend and I refuse to flirt with anyone in a relationship. I do have standards you know. I can't help it if I have a crush on her, wait scratch that I don't do crushes, I just really like her. She is sniffing and crying on the street and out of instinct I find myself walking over to her. After two minutes she is crying on my shoulder requesting for me to help her get home and I rely with a simple ok. Not a "and then what" or a smirk or a wink, just a simple ok. Gosh that girl is beautiful.

I help her into the house and she tells me to wait here. Im just glad that her parents are not here. She lays on the couch ater getting changed and I mumble something about going home. But she is too far gone to hear me. She is in a dream world far away. I would like to lie next to her on the couch, to wrap my arms around her. No have sex like those other girls, not even kiss, and just sleep in the most innocent sense of phrase. But I lacked courage and she had a boyfriend, and she was beautiful and I was just the flirt who takes people for granted. So I walked out of the house closing the door behind me leaving her there. On the way back I found myself thinking that if people where rain, I was drizzle and he was a hurricane.

 **Thanks for reading and keep reviewing xx my little eviletts in training**


	17. typical wednesdays

**Hey guys im back with yet another chapter in my dancing in the rain story. A lot of people have been requesting that I get Mal to beat Anthony up and stuff and I had actually planed that so here you go. This is also a chapter about belle and Adam finding out about ben. See you soon my little eviletts in**

 **Me: I can't believe I have to go to remedial goodness because of chad and his little brain and stupid hair.**

 **F.G: It's not chads fault ok! It's yours Rochelle ok! What possessed you do burn a bag in an open fire.**

 **Voldemort: well at least you don't have to be here for the rest of your immortal life, I AM THE DARK LORD AND YOU WILL OBEY ME.**

 **Dumbledore: at least she has a nose**

 **Voldemort: how dare you!**

 **Dumbledore: DUMBLE BURN!**

 **Me: I don't own descendants or a horcrux because im NOT A NOSEESS FREAK**

 **F.G: Rochelle!**

 **Me: sorry not sorry**

Mal PoV

After that horrible date in the smoothie shop, I was determined for revenge. School was the only time that I see him because after the boys got rid of him he disappeared. No one has seen him in like two days and everyone just assumes that he was to embarrassed come into school. I hate to admit it but I do kinda now everyone in the school. Even the teachers know what happened. I just want a bit of revenge, that's all.

Its lunch and I just finished my sandwich. Anthony is in today and is sitting in the hall all by himself. I can't believe that he showed is miserable face in public. He won't be able to walk once im through with him.

"Oy terrain! Get over here" I shout. He seems to get it through his thick skull that I want to speak to home.

"What is it babe? Want another round?" he chuckles with a flicker of _way_ more confidence then what I would have suspected. Ben begins to rise with his hands clenched and teeth gritted but I find myself stopping him. I really do love ben but I need to fight my own battles and I know just how to handle people like Anthony.

I punched him. And punched him. And punched him until he was bleeding and crying on the floor. I was getting ready to start kicking him but the gang stopped me.

"I think he had enough mal" Evie says trying to grab me but I can't help myself. I grab him and push him up against the wall and whisper quite threatening words into his ears

"Look you ass hat, if you ever come near me again, I will personally rip both your legs off and slowly blend them into a smoothie and force you to drink it and them die. I will kill you if you come closer than 5 metres to me. And if you do I will take this court. Count yourself lucky that my friends are here because if they were not I would bibbity bobbity boo you the fuck out of here, do you understand?"

He nods weakly and I let go. He crumples to the ground unconscious, with marks on his neck from my hands and his eyes closed. People are either clapping and cheering or laughing while they record the whole thing. I saunter back to my seat and sit back down. My friends start to eat again and ben laces his hand through mine.

"What's up" he says cheekily

"Oh nothing, just your typical Wednesday

Belle PoV

I am sitting with snow white and her stupid magic mirror. She is looking into it and I can't believe her. I asked her to bring her magic mirror because when Adam and I sent the villains to the isle, snow decided to keep the mirror. Half of it disappeared years ago and we never figured out where is went. My guess is with evil queen and/or with her kids if she has any.

Snow is so horrible now. The whole fairest of them all thing really went to her head and she spends her whole day looking in the mirror. She goes out on thousands of dates but never takes them seriously, she thinks that no inferior man should talk to her. She just wants a rich husband and a king. Her daughter dove is so much nicer. Huh maybe the mirror went to her and she never told us.

After snow had finally stopped looking in her dam mirror, Adam had showed up and snow, Adam and I crowd round and listen as snow chants,

"Mirror, mirror in my hand, where is ben in this land?" says snow and the mirror starts to change. A boy and another group of people. Wait, that's not some random boy, that's Ben. My sweet baby boy and im so happy. Except im not. Why hasn't he tried to contact us, why hasn't he come home? Is he happy there, where ever he is.

"Where is he snow" Adam asks, bringing me out of my thoughts. Yea he makes a good point. I focus my attention on the mirror and I see ben leaning into kiss a girl with long purple hair. She is totally gorgeous. I want to understand why he didn't come home and it's probably that girl. People do crazy things when they are/or think that they are in love. I notice that snow has stopped looking at herself and is slowly sinking into her seat. Adam repeated his question and this time she has to answer

"He is on the isle of the lost "she whispers

Adam storms out the room and tears run down my face. I've been crying a lot lately and it just never seems to stop. Snow shows herself out and I want to stand up but I can't. Snow has left her mirror so I look in it and ben is getting pelted by pillows because he is still kissing the girl. I guess this is just a typical Wednesday.


	18. arguments Ben PoV and Adam PoV

_**Hi guys im back. This chapter is basically mal and her mum and ben and his parents meeting each other. Thanks for reading and keep commenting.**_

 **Disclaimer**

 **Audrey: hey benny boo im back**

 **Ben: what! I thought Rochelle melted you**

 **Rochelle: I did! Maybe she is a ghost!**

 **Audrey: the only ghostly thing is going to be your relationship with my benny boo Rochelle!**

 **Mal: what the what!**

 **Ben: I give up ok**

 **Audrey: well that's big talk for someone who doesn't own descendants**

 **Rochelle: aww thanks Audrey maybe you're not a witch**

 **Mal: Yea, she just a bit…**

 **Rochelle: on with the story!**

Ben PoV

Today was the strangest day I have ever had. I was chilling with my friends and girlfriend at the smoothie shop like every day after school. It was just a normal day. But then it went to hell. Guards and press come running in and my parents show up. My parents. Don't get me wrong I did really miss so much and I really love them but it's really not a good time. I can't help but wish that it didn't happen today. Me and the boys (which are James, Jay, Carlos and I) where going to suffer the tortures of shopping for our girlfriends because Valentine's Day. I don't want to go and hell, I HATE shopping more than I hate going to school. But it is Valentine's Day and I guess (according to Evie) there are rules about that. I was going to dinner at Mals house with the gang and have a massive sleepover. I had a good day planned out but now it's ruined.

My parents are now sitting in my living room and narissa has dismissed herself but everyone else is still here. They are sitting in the open dining room and pretending not to listen but it's so obvious that they are. I don't know what to do and I can't walk away as much as I would like to.

"So um how are you guys" I say awkwardly trying to break the silence. This could not get anymore awkward.

"Im just going to go ahead and say it sorry belle but why to hell did you not come home. Do you know how worried and upset we have been? It's been 6 years ben, bloody 6 years and not a call or text or heck a letter on where you were" my dad says which slowly starts to go into a yell. My mum starts to sink into the sofa with a disappointed face and I know she agrees.

"Me! Im the problem! How about you _dad_? You abandoned these people how yes may have done some bad thing in the past but do you forgive them? No because no one can charge right? That's a good way to raise a kid or a country. I have lived with these so called villains for 6 years and all of them have been nothing but kind. Even Gaston who by the way hopes that you two are very happy together! See those people sitting behind me, they are more of a family to me than you ever where. What about the calling and texting? Oh yea, I couldn't even if I wanted to because there is no service or Wi-Fi on this island" I yell standing up.

Im so angry. How dare they accuse me and my friends of being the problem. I turn and see my friends and most importantly Mal. She smiles and goes over. She kisses me sweetly and the others leave.

"We are going to go back to my place and wait for you ok? Let me know if you're coming or if you want to stay here. I don't mind but see you soon" she smiles and calms me down. She nods at my parents and leaves respectively. She always knows what to say.

"Looks like she has more manners than you Adam" I say snarky feeling quite angry still.

"Don't talk to your father like that Ben!" my mum says absolutely appalled at my reply.

"He's not my father, you're not my mother. You both are nothing but strangers now" I say as I leave the room. I can hear my footsteps and I see diablo sitting on the ledge in bird form. I ask him to tell mal that I am coming to her house. He does. Diablo is like Mals crazy uncle. He can turn human but likes to fly so he is mostly a bird no a days. Can't blame in though. It would be cool to fly. Maybe I could fly away from my messed up parents. Its then I realise that maybe my mums face was at my dad. Huh can't go back now though.

Adam PoV

 _You're nothing. You're nothing. You're nothing_

It runs through my brain like a river. Belle is on the couch still speechless. The beast side of me came out tonight and I can't blame anyone else but me. It hurts for my only son to treat me like a stranger. But what did I expect. That he would run into your arms like the sweet little boy he was. No he's different with his tattoos and punk girlfriend. I bet you it's her fault.

"It's not her fault Adam and yes he is different but what did you expect? A scene from the railway children" belle says smiling.

"Was I thinking out loud again" I ask worried.

"Always dear" she says laughing. How is she laughing at a time like this? I want my son back.

"I want him back too but we can't force it. He is obvious in love with this girl and wants to keep her safe, he is more like you than you give yourself credit for" she says calmly while putting her hand on my shoulder.

"Yea we better leave though because ben is probably not coming back but his landlord will and I don't want to be here when he/she comes back.

"You got that right. Let's go" belle laughs. I guess not everything bad happened today. It was probably just the shock of us turning up unannounced. Tomorrow will be better. I just want my family back and I will do anything to change my sons mind. Pretty serious stuff for a Friday night.

 **And that's a wrap people of the fanfiction universe. Im very sorry if I wrote this in a weird way because it is in a PoV of a guy or two guys in this case and I have no idea how or what they think. Anyway please leave a review and help me hit 80 because its Christmas time woohoo! Total Christmas lover right here. Deck the halls in July for all I care its Christmas (in 20 days btw). Well bye my little eviletts in training and have a great weekend ~ descendant 123**


	19. Phyical Fireworks and Old Friends

**Hey guys, im back. I have quite a strange schedule so my updates are all over the place. My last chapter on maleficent thoughts got some good reviews so I decided to do another. This will also include a bit of Anthony and Circe and their plan. Her daughter is not in on it but she could find out in this chapter. Im not making any promises. See you later my eviletts in training. (-:**

 **Disclaimer**

 **Rochelle: is it just me or is something not right**

 **Jay: Well the creepy genie isn't chasing me anymore**

 **Carlos: and Evie isn't desperate to do a disclaimer anymore**

 **Mal: and Audrey is gone once and for all**

 **Rochelle: then what is missing**

 **Evie: I think I know**

 **The rest: What?**

 **Evie: the disclaimer**

 **Chad: descendant 123 doesn't own descendants**

 **Ruby (Rapunzel's daughter):** _ **hits him with a frying pan**_ **I never liked you**

 **Rochelle: back to the story**

Maleficent PoV

It's been two days since I last got a good night's sleep. Something terrible is going to happen. I ay have lost my magic being on the isle but I have always been able to tell the future. My magic isn't limited to just my staff. The forces are getting closer and I sit down. I just hope that it can wait until after my glass of wine and a couple of episodes of grey's anatomy. Super cute doctors and wine can make my day better. I just hope the kids don't come home soon because even when they do…

"Mum"

Oh great. My daughter is home and my peace is over. Don't get me wrong, I love her but I do enjoy my alone time. Mal, James, Jay, Carlos, Diana (drizellas daughter), Evie and Cara run in with diablo not far behind.

"What's wrong sweetie" I ask gently. I have never seen mal this upset since they had an argument about another girl. They broke up and she was devastated. I can tell that the problem is serious.

"Bens parents are back… massive fight… need your help…what do we do… we can't let him down"

All the kids are talking at once and diablo is sneaking into the kitchen. He isn't a side kick any more he is basically part of the family. He was really helpful when Michel died. He can't be here all the tie but I really appreciate it when he can be.

"Look kids, I get the fact that you want to help ben and that's great but somethings can't be fixed. You need to just wait until ben and his parents sort it out their self. Pease try to calm down, stick on a movie and order a pizza, my treat" I say calmly.

I consider ben like my own now and I can't say I don't really care about that boy. I tried to contact them when I found out he was the missing prince but it's kind of hard when there is no signal, no phones and the only TV channels you get is the news and itv. And with itv the only program we get is im a descendant get me out of here. It's funny but only on at winter time. The kids are fighting over a movie until Diana stands up and sticks in a horror movie. Smart girl. She always does this. She pretends to be scared so that Carlos can comfort her by well kissing and cuddling. Cute.

After I order the pizza and give Evie the money (because Jay will keep it, mal was distracted, James was playing with Evie's hair and Carlos and Diana where flirting) and tell her to pay. Im now sitting in my room with my photo box just having a wee nosy at my old pictures. They are mostly of mal and a few of her friends at various events like birthday or Christmas parties. There are some of ben as weld like first day at dragon elementary and graduation and first day of Death Valley high. Then there are the ones of Michael.

First date selfies and letters that he left me. A recite of my wedding ring which I still wear. A picture with mal in the hospital. Every time I look at them I feel more upset.

Diablo appears at my window in bird form and asks to be let in. I open the window and he come in whilst transforming into a human again.

"Diablo what's wrong?" I ask concerned about him and the kids.

"its bens parents, they want to meet you tomorrow"

Mal PoV

It's been a while since I saw ben. I know, I know he is with his parents and it's only been like half an hour but I really like having him around. I don't need him to protect him or stand up for me, I just like knowing that if I need him, he will be there. The movie isn't scary but it's normally the point when I snuggle into ben and pretend that im scared so that we can secretly chat under the blankets. It sounds cheesy but I kinda want him here.

"hi mal" a cheeky voice behind me says. Its ben. He jumps over the back of the sofa and settles down next to me.

"Now this is the part when all the girls scream and you pretend it be scared and we chat and kiss" ben says laughing quietly.

"Oh shut up" I laugh while hitting him lightly. The rest of the movie and the next two we sit and eat pizza. The gang throw pillows at me and ben and Carlos and Diana. They are quite cute together. Oh great im turning into Evie.

As I look at ben with his pale green eyes and love fills my heart. That's it. I love him. I love ben Kingstone. I love the boy with the strange love of cheesy 90's movies and everything vintage. God I love him and I need to tell him.

"Ben" I say softly as the fireworks on the screen begin.

"Yea" he asks with his face filled with delight

"I love you ben" I blurt out. His eyes widen and I get scared. What if I was wrong, does he feel the same, was this all a mistake. All of my thoughts disappear as ben kisses me. First its soft and sweet but then it turns with fire and passion. After a few minutes of kissing, we finally break apart.

"I love you to mal. God I love you so much." Ben whispers. We kiss again and fireworks go off again. And it's not the ones on the screen.


	20. my messed up family ( diablo PoV)

**Hi guys im back. Sorry that the last chapter did not include Anthony and circe and their plan. That is coming up in like 3 chapters so please be patient. This is about diablo because I feel like some of the movies skipped him and I just love some of his lines in the newer maleficent movie. What did you do to my beautiful self? Im legit crying.**

 **Disclaimer**

 **Rochelle: so who are you exactly?**

 **Ruby: your worst nightmare**

 **Mal:** _ **smacks her over the head with her frying pan**_ **yea that's not happening**

 **Rochelle: you know mal, this could be the start of a new friendship**

 **Evie:** _ **smacks Rochelle around the head with the a frying pan**_ **that's not happening**

 **Rochelle:** _ **groan**_ **I don't own descendants**

 **Abnegation: that's selfish**

 **Rochelle: what the what!**

Diablo PoV

It hurts. My head, my arms, everything. Mostly my head though. I don't get what the king said. It was horrible, I can't help but think that it's right.

 _Flashback_

 _I am getting ready to go and deliver bens message to mal. I love that little girl so much and I am beginning to like ben as well. With mal's father gone, I stepped up and became like a father figure for her. Hell, she even calls me uncle diablo. It's great having a family who cares for me. I transform into a bird and hop onto the window still. That's when I spot the king and queen of Auradon, belle and Adam. They are wondering how to send a message to maleficent. I squawk and let my presence be known. They ask if im diablo and I nod._

" _Could you ask maleficent to meet tomorrow at around noon? We will try and contact her later to tell her when" the king asks offering me a piece of paper. I take it in my beak and fly away. As I do, I hear the king whisper._

" _That poor bird, after all these years maleficent is still using him as a slave and her daughter for that matter. Did you see her belle, she just practically screamed at us "look at me, im the reason your kid is here and you are never getting him back"._

 _The queen goes to speak but im too far gone to notice. Maybe I don't belong in a family. Maybe mal and maleficent don't consider me family. Heck maybe even not a friend. Im a grown man and I don't need them. Except I do. Mal is like a daughter to me or at least a niece. I was the one who chased ben out of her window when they were twelve and I was the one who promised not to tell anyone when she came home in a drunken state after ben broke her heart. I want to stay but I can't. I fly to the window and brace myself for the sure fire argument that is about to start._

Flash back over

I turn back into a human again and I see maleficent on her bed sobbing her eyes out. It's not the first time that I have found her like this and I know why. The box of memories are sitting at her feet and a few photos are on her lap. I wait until she stops crying and tell her the message.

"Maleficent, the king and queen of Auradon are requesting a meeting tomorrow afternoon. They will send further details later. "I say praying that she doesn't here the quiver in my voice. She looks up and puts the photos back in the box. She wipes the tears away from her face. She leaves the room without a second thought. I guess I don't matter.

I pick up the box and a few photos fall out. Looking at them makes my heart melt. The first on is a picture of mal when she was seven. Cake and balloons are scattered all over the floor and Evie is there as well. I can picture the moment perfectly

 _Flash back_

 _A younger mal and Evie are running around the living room of maleficents house squealing and screaming. Cake is all over them. Jay and Carlos are on the floor sleeping contently. Evie jumps over them but mal sips on a piece of cake and lands on the ground crying. I run over and lift her up as maleficent runs to grab a first aid kit. Her knee is bleeding and tears are running down her face. I wipe them away and promise her that everything is going to be ok. I love that little girl so much._

 _End of flash back_

The next one is mal and I. Mal is in her prom dress for junior year. She looks around 14. Maleficent is in the background and she has tears in her eyes even though she would never admit it.

 _Flash back_

" _Come on mal I don't have a lot of battery on my camera" I call down. Ben is standing next to me and his face changes. I look up and I see mal. She looks amazing. Talk about Cinderella. Wow. Maleficent walks into the room and asks for me to take a picture. After a few extreme failures after jay photo bombs, I finally get a picture. After a few more with ben and mal and then the whole group and their various parents it's finally time to leave. As I look down the battery is practically dead so I plug it in and take a look around. I find myself laughing. Everything is a mess and I can't even see the floor. The children on this island are crazy. Mal comes running back in to the room with ben and throw's him the camera._

" _Come on uncle diablo we need a picture too!" she says excitedly. Maleficent enters and smiles and wonders round the back trying to find her purse. We smile and pull goofy faces until it's really time to go. My shoulders slump as she walks away and climbs into cruelle's car. She is not little girl anymore_

 _Flash back over_

The final picture was taken a few weeks ago on my birthday. Carlos thought it would be funny to smash a cake in my face and you can see the other kids in the back laughing as well as the evil queen, Cruella and jafar. They are holding presents in their hands. I crack a smile and laugh quietly. I hear the toilet flush and a few screams from down stairs.

No matter what anyone says, this is my family and I don't care what anyone else thinks. I stick the box back after I put the pictures away. I walk back to my room and I notice something. Im not a slave, im family. Maleficent pops her head around the door and says quietly,

"Do you want to go down and steal the leftover pizza? After all I did pay for it" she says laughing. My life rocks and honestly, my family may be a bit messed up but I would not have it any other way.

 **And that's a wrap. I have been getting a couple of comments about the rating of the story, know I know it's a mature and it's not a very mature story at the moment but it will become soon. I will mention child abuse, murder and crimes. There are also a few mentions of eating disorders in the next few chapters. This is now an official warning to anyone who can't handle it or will feel the need to comment about how it inappropriate. Thanks for reading and just a reminder, only 11 days until Christmas. Woohoo!**


	21. The meeting and the valentines

**Hey guys I back and I just want to let you know that this is the last chapter... Of 2015. Lol got you. Anyway this chapter included maleficent's meeting with bens parents and a cute bit of fluff with bal ( my otp I might add). If you have any suggestions on the other characters or what you would like to see in the next chapters let me know in the reviews or better yet, PM me. Thanks my little eviletts in training and without further ado, I present the next chapter**

Maleficent PoV

I am sitting in my dining room in awkward silence with queen belle and king Adam, waiting for someone but me to break the tension. And king Adam does.

"So how long have you know Ben?" He asks fiddling with his wedding ring.

"Almost 6 years" I answer back firmly and belle smiles at me. I know that she does not hold a grudge about me letting Ben stay or letting him get tattoos or helping him get out of school when Mal was sick and he couldn't focus in class. Is that kind of love that is holding them together and I can tell that it's holding belle together too. The hope that Mal can help Ben see the other side of the story.

"So how long has our son been going out with your daughter?" Belle whispers.

"About 2 years" I say and there is a pause.

"So why didn't you tell us about Ben? Why didn't you let us know that he was here? Do you have any idea what you have put us through?" Adam yells, his calm demeanour gone compleat my out of the window. I walk over to the kettle and pour my self a fresh cup of tea. I sit down and take a sip.

"Who says I didn't" I smirk. Deep down I'm a bit angry that he accused me but I refuse to stoop to his level.

"Well why didn't we know sooner" he spits out. Belle puts her head in the table and I see red.

"How dare you speak to me like that. You call yourself I king but I know for a fact that you are a BEAST! I have spent the past 6 years of my life putting your sons life above my own, I gave up my job, not only for my daughter but for him as well. If you knew what I did for him you would know that I care about him probably more than you do" I scream.

"You care about him more than I do" he asks, daring me to say something.

"All you have done since you got here is shout at him and nit pick about all the decisions in his life" I say and sit down with my head in my hands.

Adams face falls and he sits down again. I feel bad that I said that to him and thankfully belle steps in.

"That's a nice ring, are you married?" She asks politely.

"Yes but he died 16 years ago and I never moved on" I say gravely

" I'm sorry for your loss" Adam says.

At that moment, there is a knock at the door and Mal comes running down in a purple dress. She kisses my head and says that shes going out. Ben is standing at the door when she opens it with some purple roses.

" I now know the difference between pretty and beautiful" he says and Mal blushes. Belle and Adam look and when they leave the look at me.

"They really love each other, don't they maleficent" Adam says.

"Yes. I guess that they do" I say softly. " do you have some where to stay to night or?"

"Yes. We are staying at bens place" Adam says as he walks towards the door with belle.

"Well, have a nice night" I say brightly.

As they close the door, I sit on the couch. I can't help but feel like this is the storm before the hurricane.

Ben PoV

I wonder up to mals door and hear hushed voices and wandering footsteps. I knew my parents where here. I asked them, no I told them not to get involved but ofcourse they know better and they get involved. My thoughts are put aside as I knock on the door with a bouquet of purple roses nestled into the crook of my arm. They are for mal. After all it's Valentine's Day.

I am planning to take her to a restaurant and have dinner and then see that new hunger games movie. I know that she has been dying to see it for a while now but I held off so that I could take her now. I knock on the door and hear talking and footsteps coming towards the door. I take a deep breath and straighten my tie. It's Mal and she looks amazing. I am speechless but I keep it together and say

" I now know the difference between pretty and beautiful" I say huskily knowing it will make her blush and it does. We link arms and walk away. I can't help but wonder what would have happened to us if I never came here or if I went back. I shake my head slightly and focus back on Mal.

" where are we going" she asks lacing her fingers into mine.

" I can't tell you, it's a surprise" I say laughing at the expression on her face

" I hate surprises you know" she says pouting

" I know" I laugh and she scowls at me. I can't help but laugh again as I cover her eyes with my hands and lead her in to an old wear house which has been converted into a artistic, glow in the dark, weirdly romantic restaurant. It's perfect for Mal.

I release her and she opens her eyes and gasps. I look at her eyes which have a hint of gold in them. She trails her hands over the walls and I pluck a wet paint brush and hand it to her. She looks at me.

" what is this for?" She asks me

" when you come here for the first time, you paint your name into the wall so that you will always be here" I explain smiling. I don't know what is happening and then she throws her arms around me and turns to paint.

5 minuets later she turns back and smiles. As I look, a smile creeps onto my face and wrap my arms around her. On the wall, she has painted a purple flame that bleeds into blue across the bottom of the wall in the shape of an infinity sign. In the middle, our two names nestled into the middle.

After the dinner and the movie ( which was amazing even though I was paying more attention to Mal instead of Katniss and her love triangle with gale and Peeta) we ended up wondering the streets just talking. Its raining now and we twirl Mal around and waltz around the street to the sound of the laughter all around us. I guess you could say we where dancing in the rain.

Mal PoV

My hair is dripping wet and bens lips are firmly attached to mine. He fumbles with his keys to get into his apartment and pushes the door open. We wander in and break apart. God I need him. I walk into the bedroom and drag him with me. We start to make out and I unbutton his shirt. He unzips my dress and I slip out of it. My hands go down to his trousers and he stops me.

" you know Mal that if you do that, I won't be able to stop" he informs me.

" then don't" I whisper and he nods. He captures my lips again and takes of his trousers and boxers. He pulls me closer and pulls away

" are you ready" Ben asks and I nod my head and he enters me slowly. Taking his time to start moving and being gentle with my hymen. He starts to go faster and I moan loudly into his mouth. I gasp for breath as he pulls away and starts to thrust in more.

After a few minuets, I orgasm and I throw my head back. He orgasms soon after me and pulls out. I lay next to his and start to fall asleep next to him.

" I love you so much Mal" I hear him whisper

" I love you too Ben, I love you so much" I whisper back and lean against him. My eyes close and I reflect on what has happened ever since Ben got here.

Little do I know that Bens parent where in the next room and heard the whole thing.


	22. Awkward meeting and French boys

**I'm watching Aladdin. Lol! Sorry that this chapter is rather short but I wanted to update quickly.**

Belle Pov

I walked into the kitchen in the middle of the night, wondering about my boy. He clearly slept with his girlfriend, Mal tonight and in astonished by it. I have always considered Ben waiting for his wedding night or a honeymoon. I can't tell wither to be shocked or disappointed with him. On the one hand, I have taught him or told him when he was younger, that a woman's respect is one of the most treasured things that she has and that it should not be thrown away like and old rag but then again, times are changing and it's becoming more common for younger people to have sexual relations with one another and I should not be angry.

I have seen this girl that I am assuming he is with and I must say she puts Snow White to shame. She is absolutely stunning and there's not denying that. She also seem strong and independent and well, worthy of my son. So why do I feel so wrong about this whole relationship, like something in the near future is really wrong. How do I tell my baby boy that something is drastically wrong with his relationship. The way she looked at her and the way he talked to her, it seemed like...

"Mum?!"

I whip round and I see Ben standing there in a pair of trousers with no shirt.

"Mum! What are you doing here?" He says hugging me. He is easily taller than me and looks so grown up. Tears prick in my eyes as I wrap my arms around him. Then I get confused.

"Wait I thought you where mad at us?" I say shocked. Didn't he say that I wasn't his mother? That he would never love me again?

"Actually mum I do believe I said - He's not my father, you're not my mother. You both are nothing but strangers now - and I'm sorry that said that to you. Not to Adam but to you" he says smiling and posting a glass of water.

"You know Ben, he really love you" I say softly. I try to blink back all the tears. Maleficent has practically raised him, I missed so much but he is still so like his father. His temper, the way his eyes flare when he is angry and most importantly, when he looks at the people he loves, the corners of his mouth go up slightly.

"He doesn't know me" Ben states

"No, he doesn't. Non of us do. We never stopped looking, never stopped hoping that you might finally just show up. And you never did" I whisper quietly, trying to stop my voice from wobbling.

"I'm sorry mum but like I said, there was no way - not that I wanted to - for me to leave" he says placing his hand in my shoulder

"Was it her?" I ask

"Partly." He says "I have good friends, a beautiful girlfriend and good grades. I got into a decent collage and I have a part time job at a local diner and I'm happy. Why can't you just be happy for me? He asks

"I love you Ben! You are my son and I miss you." I cry and he hugs me.

"I'm sorry mum" he says and walks away. I'm just glad that I can get a reaction out of him. I sigh and go back to bed and hope that tomorrow is better.

Mal PoV

I wake up and Ben is not there. I lay down and try to rest. The door opens and I sit up. It's Ben.

"Why are you up so early" I question

"I might have asked you the same question" he laughs

"Oh shut up boy" I say laughing wagging my finger at him and flopping on the bed. He lays down next to me and says

"J' adore Mal" He laughs

"Don't talk French to me please" I whine

"And why is that babe?"

"Because it makes you even hotter than usual"

I fall asleep to the sound of Ben's laughter thinking, I hope tomorrow is just a good as today.


	23. sleepovers part 1

**Hey guys. I now it's been a while that I have updated so I thought about putting it on hiatus but then I thought NAH MATE! I find that so annoying and I personally hate getting so excited about fanfiction stories getting updated and finding out that it's just some message about it going on hiatus. It makes me want to cry. So I decided to write a chapter but then I had a realisation. I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO WRITE! So after scrolling through my reviews (I got 101! Just had to put that out there** **wat up Carlos. A very special person by the name of kingson24601 gave me a really good idea. Today's chapter goes out to you.**

Mal PoV

I'm really nervous about telling my mum about Ben and I. I know it's weird to tell your mum about your first time but I've never kept a secret from her except that time that I climbed a tree outside our apartment and fell. I broke my leg and blamed it on Vanessa (Ursula's daughter) and my mum was furious. I knock on the door and my mum looks at me and throws her arms around me. I forgot to tell her that I wouldn't be home.

"Where have you been?" She says looking quite worried.

"I was at Ben's house! I thought you would have known" I say right back and I suddenly feel bad.

"I called the house phone and no one answered! I thought u someone kidnapped you both, I didn't know! You know I worry Mal" she mumbles into my shoulder.

"Sorry mum, we were kinda busy" I say and step into the house properly.

"That kinda busy or...?"

"Yes mum! That kinda busy, ok" I laugh. She goes bright red and I laugh uncontrollably.

"Don't worry mum, I'm on the pill" I say smiling.

"So I won't be having any grandkids for a bit" she smiles

"Not for a long time that's for sure"

"Good. Now the girls are com..."

She gets cut off and three girls come running in and grab my arm and pull me away. They are screaming and my mum is laughing. She must have told them that she could not find me. Wow. Oh im sorry im just at the bus stop that my mum brought me too. Screeeech! Look at me im under the bus now. Fabulous.

 _At Evies house_

"Ok spill gurl" Cara yells. She has become very close with our group ever since she started dating jay. She is so nice and really bring out the best in people but enough about that crap. I need a lie. If they find out that I slept with ben, well… I don't know what would happen but I don't want to know.

"Um, I was staying with ben because I wanted to meet his parents and stuff" I lie.

"She is so lying, her left eye is twitching" Evie yells. Sometimes I really hate the fact that she wants to be a lawyer and or my mother. Thanks babe.

"Ok, then what did she do Evie? Sleep with him?" Diana says

"Oh my god!" the girls scream " girls night" they yell and throw me out the door to get my stuff.

Great.

Ben PoV

Hello and welcome to hell. AKA that awkward time which two of you best friends just happen to be your girlfriends surrogate siblings. This should be fun. Right now jay has me pinned to a wall, Carlos has a fricken gun and James, well James is filming the entire thing with a stupid grin that I really want to punch off of his face.

"How could you" Carlos yells

"Do what" I yells back "what did I do"

"You slept with our sister" jay yells "you need to die"

"Guys, look around!" I say "you all have girlfriends and at one point, it's going to happen. Jay, you slept around with loads of girls before cara, why should it be different for me!" I say. They are really starting to annoy me now.

"It's our sister ben, you would protect your sister if you had one. We would treat James the same way if he slept with Evie" Carlos yells

Jay suddenly puts me down and pushes me slightly. He sits n the sofa and carlos puts down the gun, sitting next to him. I sit opposite and expect the worst. I was not expecting what came next.

"Welcome to the family Kingston"

Mal PoV

After a brief squeal fest about our various relationships (Cara and I don't squeal, we are not that strange) and a few sad movies, we are snuggled up on the floor together, laughing and joking around. It was at that moment that Diana said something that we were all thinking.

"If Ben really is the heir to the throne due to him being Belle and Adams son, do you think you will go back to Auradon with him if and or when he becomes king? She whispers softly

"I don't know di, I don't think I would be ready to become his Auradon girlfriend. I love ben so much and by being with him in Auradon, that could lead to some very horrible things being said. The Auradon people don't know that my mother changed and they don't know me but that won't stop them from picking apart out relationship like a pack of hungry vultures" I say aspirated. I have asked myself this question many times and I just always assumed that it would go away.

"You and ben are meant to be together, it's a fact. Auradon will be expecting the sweet, innocent little boy that left them and they defiantly won't expect a cut throat badass king and his future queen ready to show them what they are made of. For you to get to Auradon, well that is a shoe in for a way off this island. You could prove that we are not like our parents or what they used to be like. Ben loves you too much to leave you behind" Evie says and Diana smiles.

"Just promise me something you guys" Diana pleads "no matter what happens, we will never stop being friends"

"We promise"

Circe PoV

"Alina" "get your lazy ass in here right now" I scream. Im in the bathroom and I see total shit storm. There is vomit everywhere and it reeks.

"Yes mam" a sickening voice comes from behind me.

"What is this mess you useless piece of shit" I scream slapping her hard across the face and kicking her in the stomach.

"It was Anthony mam!" she cries back "he told me that I was fat and ugly and the only way that a man would ever look at me was if I became slimmer"

I call Anthony through and watch in delight as his once red hair turns coal black to match his black eye colour. I got board of having him look like a normal human. His _poor_ mother has looked everywhere for him but she will never find him. He is mine now.

"Take this knife and cut her on her right arm until she stops crying." I instruct. He drags her away and I watch in glee. When I possess her body all wounds and scars will disappear.

I may as well have a little fun whilst I wait for Anthony. I recite a spell and enter somebody's dreams. Not bens this time but mal's. His pathetic girlfriend is perfect bait for the young prince. All I have to do is wait. After all, revenge is a dish best served cold.

 **This is part one to this chapter so part two will be Circe explaining her plan and putting it into action. Thanks for reading. Don't forget to review and follow**


	24. the past will come back to bite you

**Hey guys, it's me. I know long time no see but I have to say… IS 2016 YALL. I know it's late and well over due but I had a little case of writers block. Now I must warn you that not only is this chapter long (nearly 3000 words) but it's also very graphic and split into 3 parts. I also decided to not continue with the sleepover thing because I have never been to a sleepover with boys or heard a boy discuss one. I also thought that this battle was long overdue. I stole a line from harry potter (two actually) so review and tell me which ones you found. This is part one, next week will be part two and so on. This include molesting, murder, magic and more. It's like game of thrones up in here? I did warn you and there is a warning about the molesting part as it starts so feel free to skip it but please don't leave any negative comments or report me because its rated M for a reason. Im also going to be putting up a new story soon after this one is finished about the events that happened during the time skip and the things that happened in between the last chapter and this one. It's getting close to the end but the main story is a trilogy. The next story is going to be called the eye of the storm. I have a small dilemma though. When I posted watching over them, I saw the little icon when I was logged on as myself but when I updated on this story I didn't. If you can, could you tell me how you got to this random piece of weirdness called my story? Thanks. Anyway may I present to you, the latest instalment of dancing in the rain**

Mal PoV

After a few months of back and forth at bens place he asked me to move in. my mum was over joyed and so was I but his side of the family wasn't. Belle was lovely about it and even offered to help ben and I tidy and wee bit because frankly he lives like a pig. Her words not mine. She just seemed so happy to help, to have him back in her life and she is trying her best to make amends with him. I couldn't say that it was a surprise. From what I have heard she is loving and kind and shares my passion for music and books but King Adam was different. His fierce temper was known by everyone even if they haven't witnessed it. I thought that he would be mad but no, he was happy. Im moving in today and my mum is helping. She was a bit off at first but with a promise of calling every day and coming over for Sunday dinner every week when I can seemed to settle her. I also got a job! I am now a part time waitress at mother gothels diner (the toad stool diner) and café. Everything seems to be falling into place. There is still the thought of ben leaving and going back to Auradon but im trying to ignore it. Its way better to live in the present.

Third person PoV

A teenage girl opens the door to her new apartment and looks around. It seems to be empty. She looks around carefully and takes out her phone. After looking at it she turns away and walks far away from the door not noticing that she left the door agar. As she walks into the bedroom, a young boy wanders in but it's not the one she was expecting. His hair is coal black and so are his eyes. He as a syringe in one hand and a rope and body bag in the other. He quickly hides as the young girl comes back in and that was her first mistake. Her second was going over to the door.

"How is it open? Im sure I closed it" she says out loud and closes it firmly. Her third mistake was not leaving when she saw muddy footprints on the floor.

"Come on ben this isn't funny" she shouts getting frustrated. Her last and final mistake was underestimating the stalking nature of Anthony terrain and now that he had the enchantress on his side, he was sure to be unstoppable.

As fast as lightning the boy grabs the girl. Mal. Her name was mal and carefully puts his hand over her mouth and nose blocking the air getting to her. She feels the loss and knows she is in trouble. She was only dropping of her ballet stuff her and then heading back with her boyfriend to see his parents. Ow is this happening or more importantly what was happening. That was her last thought as she blacks out.

Anthony PoV **(warning, slightly molesting and violence feel free to skip)**

My heart darkens as I feel Mals smooth skin slowly relax against me. She has passed out and just in time too. I didn't want to use that syringe. I pick her perfect body up and give her hips a squeeze. Her long purple hair is resting against me and her golden belly button piercing is glittering n the light. I pick her up and put her on the couch when I do what I have been waiting to do since the day that I met her. I press my lips against hers and don't worry about her brothers or stupid boyfriend. All that matters is that mal is with me and she always will be. It is legal to get married in flesh forest to and unwilling bride due to loopholes and the lack of people is perfect. If anything goes wrong I can just get the enchantress to drug her or something but that probably won't be necessary. She loves me. I fiddle to try and find my phone to take a picture but I can't find it. There should be no cell phones on the isle but the enchantress hooked me up with one in case I get lost. I haven't been able to leave her place since that day in the cafeteria so just five days ago she gave me one to help me find bens apartment.

I finish kissing her and grad her hips. She is waking up now. Her eyes lock mine and her mouth opens to scream and her hands struggle to hit me but I stop her. I force my mouth onto hers and push my tongue into her mouth. Im getting rock hard now and I want to sleep with her right here and right now. But I have orders. I wasted to mush time kissing her so I have to use that syringe that I brought. She passes out and I shove her in a body bag. Now she will be mine and Ben will finally know my pain of having everything being taken from you at once.

Mal PoV

I wake up I a small room filled with various weird things like a table lots of chairs and a cauldron. My hands and feet are tied to a chair and Anthony is sitting next to me with his hand on m thigh. The previous events came back to me and I scream and push myself away from him. Oh god what is he doing to me and why? He has been gone since I beat him up at school.

"Oh baby you really need to stop thinking out loud. My wife is only here to cook, clean and pleasure me. That's what you are here for. Once pretty boy of yours comes in on his white horse, I will kill him and make you watch. Or even better, have you do it for me" Anthony hisses as his hand grabs me and rips me off the chair n to his lap.

When did he get so strong? And angry. I thought he was gone and that it was all over. But it's getting worse.

"I will never hurt ben and you can't make me do anything" I scream and look around the room for any weapons. It's no use. There is not a single thing I can reach.

"He can't make you do anything sweetie but I can" an angelic voice laced with poison whispers behind me and walks forward.

Anthony leans down and begins to kiss my neck and gets to my sweet spot. But I don't enjoy it. What normally feels so nice is horrible. This is not meant to be happening however I don't want it to end. If it does ben will be killed and I will be the one to live with his murder on my hands. Tears race down my face and I can't hold in a choked sob. This is the end.

The woman in front of me removes the cloak from her face and I see the face from my nightmares. The woman is the enchantress who cursed Adam when he was just a child. I remember him telling me and ben about her.

" _She was an old woman when I first met her" Adam explains softly. "I never thought that an ugly and old person was worth a room in my castle. My mother had died a few years ago and my father killed himself. I was still bitter about his death and thought it was selfish to leave me here by myself. But everyone loved him and mourned him when he died so I thought that that was the only way to be loved by being rude and cruel to this woman I entered my own destruction. As I turned her offer of a single rose in exchange for a night I the castle for a third time, she cast off her robe and became a beautiful enchantress. She had long blonde hair and always wore a green dress and a black cloak which covered the face before she removed it. Her name was Circe and she cursed me to be a beast until I could find someone to love me before my 21_ _st_ _birthday. Ashamed of how I looked, I locked myself away for ten years and then met Maurice and belle and well you both now the story from here" he says smiling at me and Ben._

" _Did you ever thank her dad" ben says curiously_

" _No ben I didn't" he says "I put her on the isle and then realised my mistake. After a week of her being here I offered her a way out but she said no. I desperately tried to apologise and thank her but she waved me off and said that it was fine but I was never really ok with her being her. In fact after a few years I began to regret even thinking of the idea and asked if there was a way to get them off but only the Arrendelle citizens and the Corona citizens agreed after some of Rapunzel's campaigns saying that though she did take her, she never did any harm and made one of the most wanted criminals in Corona good" Adam chuckles " let's just say that Flynn wasn't happy with that allegation" we all laugh and chat for a while but a question sticks out in my mind. What is he did get all the villains off the island? Would my father still be alive? Would I still have all my friends with me or wold have new ones? Would the princes and princesses be scared of us or bully us? Wold ben and I be together? All these questions over on sentence. I shake my head and focus on belle teasing ben about once getting his head stuck in the bars of the fence in the play park. I smile and I don't want to stop. I think with all the friends and family I have I don't think I ever will have to._

 _Flashback over_

Realisation crosses my mind and I snarl at her. The cloak is not just the woman from my nightmares but she got essentially all of us villains and their kids stuck here. Not that here was bad but if she had said yes, I would not be on some freaks lap who has finally stopped kissing my neck and settled for laying with my hair. God I wish I could hit him but my body is paralysed in fear and in anger.

She touches my face and I spit on her. She smacks me hard and snaps her fingers. A spot light appears.

"Oh sweetie" she croons "you shouldn't have done that". A boy is sitting in a chair bounded by his legs and feet. His body is covered from head to toe in bruises and cuts that are oozing with blood. But that's not just any boy.

Its ben

Ben PoV (five minutes after Anthony kidnaps mal)

I wander into my apartment in search of mal. We have to meet my parents I 15 minutes and when I went to her place, her mum said that she was here she I went over. As I wander around I get to the couch but somethings not right. There is a needle with a small amount of clear liquid in it. I take a sniff and nearly fall asleep. It's a sedative. Elphaba or more commonly known as the wicked witch of the west had to give it to mal after she nearly broke her ankle trying to do a spinning technique that she hadn't done before. She got the whole way back home before she collapsed.

Im getting bit scared now because I just found a phone under the table that is slightly askew. I press the on button and get a picture of mal sitting with Evie and Jay and Carlos in the diner. It looks like mal just got off her shift. It was yesterday because my dad had to make arrangements for Aunt Cindy to look over the Kingdome for a few more weeks. It turns out that Uncle Charles isn't as nice as we thought. After being exposed for domestic violence a few years after my disappearance, the entre Kingdome was handed over to Aunt Cindy and chad will inherit is when he turns 18. When I asked why I had to over when I was 16, my dad said it's because he is lazy and wants a break from all of the royalty nonsense that really should not be problems for normal people. And then my mum and dad and I went out for lunch.

But there is only one person who would be weird enough to take that picture would be Anthony. The phone looks like nothing I have ever seen before and looks like it's made of smoke. Is this the work of the enchantress? Ever since my dad told me about the enchantress in his story it's been stuck in my mind. Is she out for revenge or is it someone else.

Wait. What if Anthony has mal and the enchantress s with them? Oh my god what if she is already hurt. That's the last thought I have before the enchantress evades my thought. In my head her is hitting me and cutting me. But it's not just in my head. The cuts are starting to appear on my body and bleeding but I can't give up. Mal is my main priority but I can't do anything now because im passing out from the pain

Third person PoV

A purple haired girl is sitting on the boy who abducted her as she screams for the other boy in the other chair t wake up. An older woman with a green dress and a black cloak flicks her wrist and more injuries are inflicted on the boy. She shouts for the girl to shut up but she can't. The boy she is sitting on tried to kiss her but she bites his nose and runs to the boy. He tries to warn her but the older woman comes over with a knife. She lifts the knife to the girl neck but stops after she hears a shout.

"Get the fuck away from my daughter you bitch"

Anthony PoV

That bitch just bit me! HOW DARE SHE! She has to know her place. I am ready to teach her lesson but as I look up I see Circe raise a knife to her throat. Ben, being the useless little piece of shit that he is, just sits there and shouts at her. It's my turn to save the day. I run at her and lung for the knife. Circe throws me to the ground and stabs the knife through my chest.

"you know Anthony, you are a very clever boy " she purrs failing to notice mal freeing ben and maleficent running over to them "you had your plans and I had mine but only one can take centre stage. After all, only I can live forever" she yells and stabs me repeatedly. I never should have done this. I never should have went through with this. It's all over.

Mal PoV

Anthony is dead. Ben is free. I slump back and let out a sigh. But it's not relief. It's far from it. I close my eyes and hope that everything will be ok. My mother strokes my hair and I feel as if am home again. No worries, no Anthony or nightmares. But will I ever be that safe again?

Ben PoV

As mal closes her eyes, I run over to the enchantress and grab her knife as she is preoccupied with licking Anthony's blood of her fingers. Man this chick is strange. I grab the knife and hold it close to her throat. I can't help but whisper something.

"You know mam, I feel sorry for you. You spend your entire life trying to secede at making people miserable but all you do is bring them closer. You will always lose, not because we are good and you are bad but because you will have never known love or friendship and I feel sorry for you. You have never felt a comforting hand on yours when you're sad "I whisper and a young girl runs in who is stick thin with my parents and the rest of the gang. They try to run forward but I shake my head. I have to be the one to do this. "You don't have monsters hiding under your bed because you are the monster. And I feel sorry for you. I have a family who loves me" I say and look at my mum who has tears running down my face and maleficent seems to be in a similar positing as she holds a now stirring mal.

"Im sorry" I whisper and I drive the knife straight through her stomach and stand up. But I didn't see what was coming next. She grips the knife, pulls it out and fires it straight at maleficent.

The knife buries itself straight into her heart as she strokes Mals face one final time.


	25. Chapter 25

Maleficent's PoV

Some say that death is avoidable. Eat right, stay healthy. Something's that's just not enough. Some say that death is painful. A never ending cycle of pain, suffering and torture. But how do they know? They have never died, well not full of course. To me death is painless and pure. It's the sun after a storm or the rainbow after what seems a lifetime of grey. It's not death that hurts you anyway. It's the few moments before that truly break you. It's the squeeze of a hand or the final tears on a cheek. It's not death that hurts me. After all, this is what pain truly is for me. It's the way my baby girl sobbed and pleads me to stay that really kills me. It's the hopelessness and the pleads of comfort that I shall never provide again.

I close my eyes as I hear Diablo rip Mal from my nearly breathless body and slowly kiss me in my forehead. With my final breaths I whisper,

"Take care if her"

And he will. I want to go back but I mustn't. A lifetime of pain is what awaits me if I do. Not just me of course, Mal too. She will insist on taking care of me and then she may as well as kids her life goodbye. Ben too. He couldn't stay on the isle forever. He's going to be king for goodness sake and it's not his duty to look after me. No. I can't go back.

That's my last thoughts as my body goes numb and I feel myself getting weightless. I am floating above the scene of death and despair. All alone in this never ending world. And that's when I see him.

Micheal

Before I know it I'm in his arms and he is comforting me. Soft words of love and devotion will my heart and I know this is were I'm meant to be. I suddenly look down and I see I'm younger than I was. I now look like I just had Mal and Micheal was still alive. When I had a future with him before it all came crumbling down. When I was happy. Of course I was happy with Mal but I couldn't help but wish that for all those years that Micheal was by my side through it all. He cups my face in his hands and kisses me gently and with a single kiss my worries and thoughts are left behind. Mal will be fine. She has amazing friends and family who care about her and I'm positive that her and Ben will have an amazing future together. She will miss me, I know that. Mourning people is ok but she can't live in the past. She needs to have a future. Besides, if she doesn't at least give me tow grandkids I will make sure to personally haunt her.

Some say that death is a mystery. Waiting to be solved by every person it consumes. That it's a piece of the puzzle of life. Personally, I think that some mysteries are better left unsolved.

Ben POV

It's the funeral today. The majority of the isle has turned up to lay maleficent to rest but Mal is as scull to as ever. Two whole weeks and she hasn't uttered a word. Diablo attempted to get her to talk but she took one look at him and burst into tears. She is hardly eating and I can't help but worry. Is she going to get sick? What can I do? But my mum told me that sometime the best remedy is to be alone. According to my dad, she spent weeks in her office after I disappeared just looking at old photos and letters from school. The really annoying knew that have no value but parents keep anyway. I suspect that is what she is doing now.

At the funeral

It's Mal's turn to speak. She has a price of paper in her hands but as he walks up to the podium, she crumples it and I smile. She speaks from her heart not from a sheet of paper. When she is done there is not a single dry eye in the crowd.

As maleficent is slowly lowered into the ground, Mal grabs my arm and closes her eyes.

"I'm so sorry Ben" she whispers

"What are you sorry for Mal" I question.

"I need to tell you something tonight" she croaks and I instantly put my arm around her.

"Don't rush yourself Mal" I whisper. I really don't want to rush her.

Suddenly she breaks free from my grasp and pulls me towards the grave. Myself, Mal, Evie, Carlos, Jay, James, Dianna and Cara take a handful of soil and throw it into the grave. It's over.

As the guests leave, the rain begins to fall and Mal is sitting outside. I lay my hand my hand on her shoulder. I can't fix very thing in her life but I'll be dammed if I don't try.

Mal PoV

How am I meant to tell Ben what happened? How do I let him know without lowering him? He's going to hate me after and I can't lose him. Not after mum just… no. She can't be gone, she just can't be. I don't know what to do. The conversation is unavoidable but I wish there was away to stop it.

Aurora PoV

Maleficent's dead. I should be happy but I'm not. I can't help but feel like it's my fault. She has a daughter on the isle that's Audrey's age. Phillip and I campaigned to get her off the isle with maleficent's permission but it never went though. My mother and father were scared of her coming to live with us as that is were she would be if she came here. Besides, I don't think that maleficent would be willing to give her up. I can only hope that she is willing to forgive me if we ever do meet. I never fully agreed to the isle idea but I went along with my mother as I figured that I owe it to her. Now I see that it was truly a terrible idea. Murdered in front of your only child. My thought and prayers go to the girl and to every child on that feasted island. I only wish there was something I could do. Snow White has a field day when she found out. She was ecstatic that the mistress of evil was dead and she had a head line all picked out

 **Mistress of all evil slated at last! A day to be celebrated for centuries**

One quick word with cinderella and a slap from me had her running for the hills. God I hate that woman. I never figured out how the dwarfs felt with her for so long but apparently she wasn't bad until she was given the title of fairest of them all. It's not even true anymore! After all the plastic surgery she had, she loos like a barbie doll. And not a pretty one at that.

What would I do?

What could I do?

What should I do?


	26. Chapter 26

Mal PoV

The flames surrounding the crumpled letter take over the paper that has consumed my waking days. The lights are off and it's the middle of the night but yet sleep does not come. I am beginning to fear it never will.

Aurora. This is the reason. The sweet letter explaining how she never blamed my mother for anything and how upset she was when she died. The words are real but the meaning seems off. I've kept the letter from everyone, even Ben. How can I explain something like that? I have been putting it off for so long that he is starting to get suspicious about everything so Im burning the evidence and hoping that he will just forget but I know that's wishful thinking. These things never quite go away. The secrets that I have been keeping are small in a sense but in my mind they take president. That will never change.

"Mal? What are you doing up so late?"

I twist and see Ben standing in the kitchen. My heart twists and I stand quickly, his shirt nearly coming down to my knees. Oh how I hate being short.

"Just thinking" I whisper, a pathetic excuse just escaping my lips.

"What where you burning and why?" he questions, stepping forward to get the answers he has been denied for so long.

"Im sorry" I whisper again as I beckon him over. He sits by me and looks at the burning piece of paper with confusion written on his face.

"Who is it from" he asks as I lean against him softly, trying not to fall asleep right there. Turns out when you are seconds away from spilling your secrets, sleep is an easy task. Wish I'd known that sooner.

"It's from Aurora. She sent her condolences and im thankful but I can't…I can't look at it any more. Whenever I try to make sense of it my stomach starts to turn and I feel sick and I..." I chock out and bury my face in Bens shoulder.

"It's ok. It's ok. I understand why you didn't tell me. Im just worried about you Mal." He comforts me as he talks and he helps me stand up. He puts the fire out and pulls me closer. The tears do not fall as we stand in a close embrace and I promise to myself that my grief ends tonight. My mother wouldn't want me to sit here for months on end.

"I have a meeting tomorrow" Ben says suddenly as he sits down on the sofa heavily, his head in his hands. I sit down next to him and take one hand from him, forcing him to look up and our tattoos intertwine us. I can't help but help notice how our positions had been switched.

"They wish to discuss my future in Auradon, providing that I go back. My parents are insisting that I do and take my proper place as crown price. My father won't be around forever and im the only legible heir. The palace will be given to another family and the kingdom will no longer have us as part of the royal families. This means everything to my parents, the kingdom they worked so hard for and I don't want to let them down but I do not wish to leave here" he says in a breath and turns to me.

"Or you" he finishes and kisses my forehead.

"If you could, would you come with me" he asks, seeming scared of the answer that he might get.

Could I leave the isle? My home for sixteen and the only world I have ever known. I couldn't leave. My family and my friends are here, my life is here. What can I do? I can't leave the isle but I can't watch him leave. My love is true for him and he has always been there for me, never once letting me suffer on my own. I have always yearned for my freedom, a chance to explore a world that has been concealed for so long. It is then that I am reminded of something that Evie said to me long ago

 _You can show everyone that we are not our parents-_

 _This was it. It was our chance and I wasn't about to throw it away. I knew that this was the best thing not only for myself but for everyone here to._

 _"Yes"_

 _At Maleficent's house (meeting in full swing)_

 _Ben PoV_

 _The shouting from the iPad is deafening as I pace around the corridor that I have been confined to. Much to Mals amusement, I have not been allowed in for a few hours and I am beginning to get restless. She seems rather calm but I know that she is nervous to. She brought a book along but has been unable to focus for a while now. I can't say that I blame her._

 _"Ben darling? They are ready for you and Mal now" my mother says softly as she could._

 _Mal stands up and takes my hand as we walk in to the living room. The room goes quiet as we enter. The royal council look at us and Queen Leah was the first to react._

 _"I hardly think it is appropriate to wear jeans and a tea-shirt to a formal meeting Benjamin and I don't recall inviting anyone else either" she hisses. I open my mouth to tell her off but Mal beats me to it._

 _"I hardly recall asking for your opinion your majesty and I hardly think it is appropriate to undermine the crown prices wishes. I was invited here by your superiors so I would advise you to stop talking about myself and Ben that way. He is not the boy you once knew him as" she says back in a calm manner._

 _"Couldn't have put it better myself Mal" I say and kiss her cheek as we sit down, making sure everyone on the council know of her position on the matters. Aurora gasps from behind her hands and speaks up._

 _"Mal? As in Maleficent's daughter" she says. Mal nods and she seems to know who she is._

 _"Hi Aurora. I am sorry that I haven't replied to your letters yet but im finding it hard to put the word son paper at the moment." She lies but Aurora seems to buy it._

 _"Im sure that you are all aware of Mals situation at the moment" she says stiffly and all the royals look up with guilt on their faces. They all look over to snow who is burning bright red. She pulled the article on Maleficent but the majority of people saw it, mal included. No snow white was not going to be involved in this decision._

 _"Im sorry for you loss" Queen Leah says awkwardly and Mal nods._

 _"I know that you and my mother do not have the best history but she always spoke very highly of your family. I hope that you will except both her apologies and mine for everything and know that she regrets her actions towards you" she says, stunning the room to silence._

 _It is a few seconds before Aladdin speaks up._

 _"So when can we expect you"_

 _They think of that day fondly as the step out of the limo, towards the flashing lights and reporters, ready to start a new chapter of their lives._


End file.
